Innocence to Insolence
by Mattel-chan
Summary: a BulmaVegeta alternate universe fanfic. Bulma got sent to Vegeta-sei to study as a part of a treaty and at the same time, meeting the arrogant, little Prince of Vegeta-sei
1. Prologue & Chapter One

**INNOCENCE to INSOLENCE**   
**by: [Mattel][1]**

***~ STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY ~***

**Author's Note: **This is my first ever **Bulma/Vegeta** fanfic. This fic would be set in an **Alternate Universe. **So you must first read the prologue for you to understand and not get confused because I assure you, this fic would be confusing so might as well, read read everything before going to the real plot.   


**--»» PROLOGUE --»»**   


Everything everyone and every planet were now conquered by the most powerful race, the Saiyajins.

Even Chikyuu was never spared from their wrath.

These heartless and cruel Sayiajins took and conquered everything, but they were careful not to destroy the planets they have interest upon.

Fortunately Chikyuu was one of those 'lucky' planets. They had made an agreement with all the other 'lucky' planets that the Sayiajins would not to harm their planets and it's inhabitants if they would swear loyalty in exchange of their freedom with their futuristic technologies.

They must agree that each one of the 'lucky' planets must send 5 children from 7-8 years old with noticeable intelligence to their planet, Vegita-sei, each year to study, for them to work for Vegita-sei when they would be older.

The planets that were given this kind of notice signed immediately for they know how impatient Sayiajins would get and what would happen if they don't.

"Why those cruel bastards," Mr. Briefs murmured upon receiving and rereading the notice and reluctantly signed the contract.

At last....

The destiny was sealed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**CHAPTER ONE - YOUNG MINDS******

"Otousan, where are they taking me?," a teary-eyed seven year old Bulma asked her dad.

Mr. Briefs sighed and motioned at the sayiajin that was assigned to take his daughter to wait for another second. All he got was a groan, but the impatient sayiajin did wait.

"Now, Bulma-hime, you would start school soon, because you're a grown up little girl now," Her dad told Bulma, while wiping away the tears that were currently cascading down her pale cheeks.

The little girl stopped crying but sniffled a couple of times... and smiled at her dad, "I'm no princess otousan,"

Mr. Briefs smiled ruffling Bulma's silky hair, "Who knows?, maybe you would be... someday," he paused for a moment to look at the ever impatient, ever scowling, sayiajin before turning back his attention and look at his daughter, "Now, Bulma-hime, my one and only treasure.. you must go now and strengthen yourself, because I won't be there anymore, May Kami-sama guide you,".

At that Bulma's clear, blue expressive eyes turned sad and lost it's glitter, "Doshite?,".

But instead of answering, he just kissed his daughter on the forehead before whispering, "You wouldn't understand, but promise me one thing, tenshi-hime,"

Bulma was now on the verge of tears but remained silent.

Mr. Briefs shut his eyes for him not to cry, it was very painful to let go of your one and only treasure, in the whole wide universe... and only to be taken and get used by the enemy, "Just promise me, you'll come back to me, here on Chikyuu.... no matter what...," he stopped for a moment and smiled a little, "... by making use of that intelligent brain in you," at that he hugged his daughter tightly before letting go, "Now, you must go, Bulma-hime, Sayonara but come back,".

Bulma could just nod as her reply.

At that, the burly sayiajin that was ultimately bored into his guts, took Bulma away, and send her together with the other four kids from Chikyuu to Vegita-sei.

**TWO WEEKS AFTER THEIR DEPARTURE FROM EARTH...******

A female young slave was the one who was assigned to take care of the Chikyuu "brats". Among all the Chikyuu natives, Bulma was the most inquisitive one, proof that she was indeed intelligent from the start.

Bulma crawled silently towards the young slave, in a lame attempt to surprise the girl, but the girl noticed her first. The young slave smiled at Bulma and motioned to her o come and sit with her.

Seeing this, Bulma, quickly got up to her feet and sat on the bench next to the young girl.

The young slave smiled at the behaviour of this, so-called, "brat".

"What's your name, little tenshi?," the young slave asked Bulma.

Lightening up, Bulma answered proudly, "My name's Bulma Briefs...," after a while, Bulma ended up chuckling with the young slave.

"What's your name?," Bulma then asked the slave.

The young slave seemed to stiffen but immediately relaxed, confident that befriending this little girl would cause her no harm, she then answered, "I'm Merlin," then she turned to look around, "This would be our little secret, Bulma-chan.. because they would take me to a faraway place and I would never be able to come back if they would know about our little secret,".

Bulma bobbed her head up and down in understanding, "Okay, Merlin-neechan..,"

At that Merlin smiled, melting the child's loneliness, not knowing that her masters were spying on her. After that encounter, she was never seen again, and that caused Bulma to throw a tantrum even as they arrived on Vegita-sei.

"I want my 'neechan~!," Bulma shrieked, dropping down unto the hard floor as she hopped down the aircraft.

The burly man that had taken her away from Chikyuu, scratched his head, "Why you little monster!, could you shut the damn hell up?!," he hissed as he stopped dead on his tracks as he recognized the present King together with his proud 8 yr.. old sayiajin prince walk down the aisle and stopping only on front of the crying Bulma.

The guard that was in-charge of Bulma and the other kids started to panic as the King together with his one and only son, the prince, eyed the new comers. The guard just let out a big sigh and bowed his head to the royalty.

"Is this the new batch for this season?," the King asked the burly man known as Orion.

Orion bowed his head even more that Bulma had thought that he was practically worshipping the person on front of him, "Yes, Your Highness," he answered confidently.

The King eyed the kids more closely as if scrutinizing every detail of their personality, "They don't seem to be smart enough," he said at last.

Orion just remained on his position but answered anyway, "I believe that they would improve as they grow older, King Vegeta,"

:: So.. King Vegeta was this big man's name :: Bulma thought as she strayed a quick look at the frightening man on front of her. She was obviously scared of him and as she looked around at her companions, she observed that they probably feel the same way.

She tried to look away but the kid that was standing beside 'King Vegeta' kept her in awe. She thinks that the 'prince' looks like he had just walked out from one of her picture fairy tale books, he was, she thought, an ideal prince except for the ever-present scowl that seemed to be present on any sayiajin native.

"I don't ask for anyone's opinion, especially from you, Orion!," the scary king growled.

Bulma shivered.

Orion just mumbled his stammered apology, it was very obvious that he was also terribly scared of the king, "I-uh.. I'm s-sorry, Your Majesty,".

The king just grunted and gave Orion one indifferent look before he let out his last command before he leaves, "Let's not waste time, see to it that every single child is to have a single room for themselves,"

Orion just bowed respectfully, aware that any mistakes would deter his life, "Yes, Your Highness, I'll make sure of that,".

At that King Vegeta left the place with his son with a thick and suffocating air of pride around them.   
****

**END OF CHAPTER ONE******

**...TO BE CONTINUED....******

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER TWO - The 'Nutty' Professor.******

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's notes: **Now that was pretty scary ne?, this is actually my very first DBZ fanfic ever~! so spare me, and just give me some pretty comments okay?, that would be some ego booster on my part and that would keep me writing~!.

Ja minna-chan~!

Luv Ya all~!   
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:ai_no_hime@mail.com



	2. Chapter Two

**Innocence to Insolence**   
**by: Mattel**

**Author's Notes: **Hiya~!, I'm here again, well, it's kinda early for me to post this chapter, but since many had given me some very nice, ego-boosting comments, I decided to write this and post this as fast as I could. Hey~! You should feel lucky since I'm throwing all away my other fictions just to do this one.. ^_^; oh well, Thanx Minna-chan~!

* * *

**CHAPTER II - THE 'NUTTY' PROFESSOR**

One week after Bulma's encounter with the King and his son, she, together with the other kids from other planets started their classes every morning that starts from 7:00 AM and lasts till 12 noon, and their only subjects were Mathematics and Science. Although the usual people might find these subjects a total bore, it's completely opposite to Bulma.

Calculating and guessing which kind and how much energy and elements must be put on something to make it work was just her thing, it allows her to use her critical thinking mind.

"Harino-sensei! did I get this one right?," an ever-cheerful Bulma asked their teacher, referring to the mini-disc on her hands.

Surprised and a bit speculative, Harino-sensei, their Science educator, came towards Bulma and took the mini-disc and turned it to different angles to see how was it done. After 5 minutes of turning and looking, their teacher handed the disc back to Bulma with a very stern face.

Bulma held her breath.

"That was excellent, keep improving and you'll be the future head of the Science and Research department when you grow up," Harino told Bulma with a little grin on his face. Even though Harino-san was not a sayiajin, his look is enough to scare people away, so, that means, if ever you even got a tiny smile from him, that means he's extremely pleased.

"What you did was great, Bulma-chan~!," Bulma's new found Chikyuu friend, Cyan, told her, immensely in awe.

Bulma smiled at her new friend, "Nah... it was just too simple, that even you could have figured it out in minutes!,"

The petite Chikyuu native girl standing on front of Bulma shook her heard, "No, I wouldn't and it wasn't that easy~!, I'm barely firguring out the half of it~!," Cyan said, looking at her own supposed-to-be mini-disc.

Bulma smiled, she was glad she was able to make a new friend on this strange place, so that it would make her less lonely. Even though, she still misses her family terribly.

"Hey~!, Vegitasei to Bulma, what were you thinking?," Cyan asked the daydreaming Bulma.

Snapping out of her reverie, she pasted on a cheerful smile and turned towards her friend, "Heheh.. that was nothing, c'mon, Science class is over, why don't you go to my room and stay there until tomorrow?, it would be fun if you would stay with me even for a day..,"

Cyan pouted, they were warned not to leave their own rooms without permission, "I don't think I could, it's not allowed..,"

Bulma's eyes turned sad, "Okay, if you don't really want to," then she immediately lightened up, "But why don't you go in my room for a moment?.. we could tell each other's stories about our families..," she trailed off, remembering her own family.

Cyan, noticing the sadness on Bulma's eyes, nodded affirmatively, "Okay, maybe a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt, besides, i think it would also be fun,".

Jumping up and down, Bulma hugged Cyan, "Yatta~!, Arigatou.. Cyan-chan,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"King Vegeta, I have some urgent news for you regarding your son," Vargas, one of the King's advisers, informed King Vegeta.

The King just raised one eloquent eyebrow, "And what would that be?, has my son pulling up pranks again with his educators?,"

Vargas bowed gracefully to his Majesty, "No, Your Highness, I was here just to inform you that, his Majesty's private educator had just died yesterday,"

The King just snorted, "And what do you expect me to do?, you know you duties well, you just hire another one," he stated simply.

"That's the problem, Your Majesty, there isn't any hireable educator," Vargas informed him.

The King thought about this for a minute, "Well, what do you have in your mind, Vargas?,"

Vargas was surprised when the King asked for his advice, but then he realized that it was his purpose as his Majesty's *adviser*.

"Your Majesty, if you would only allow me to place the Royal Prince along with the other kids to study, that would be much less effort and it would help the Prince 'socialize' and learn the ways of the other kids from their respective planets, but I assure you, that would be only temporary, because once we find another suitable educator, we'll just return the prince with his own tutorial hours," Vargas explained humbly.

THe King seemed to be rethinking about his suggestion, since he was quite silent for a few minutes, "That would be fine, but just be careful and not let him develop weaknesses he could acquire along with the other kids,"

Secretly, Vargas smiled, "Thank you, your Highness,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean, I'll be put along with those other low-class kids?! explain this to me Vargas!," yelled the arrogant, spoiled and temperamental 8 yr. old prince, "I will not allow this to happen~!, I'll tell this my father!,"

Vargas sighed inwardly, the prince now prooves to be as hard headed as an arrogant ass could be, "But your Highness, the King has already given his permission," he said, keeping his respect to the prince.

At this, the Prince glared at Vargas, "I don't believe you, I don't believe that my father would do such thing~!, he couldn't range me with the dumb and the weak. I'm the prince~!, I should be elite, I should be on top of everyone else's and not classified with those puny new-comers!," he snapped. This was getting hard for him, he was used to being alone and only taught by the highest class of educators, and not to be in the same room with those.. low class people.

"I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta.. but this should be done, since we couldn't find any suitable educator since yours had just passed away," Vargas said within clenched teeth, he couldn't, with all the gods on Vegitasei, stand the arrogant prince.

Prince Vegeta turned towards Vargas, even at his small age, he was already smart for his own, "Don't give me that Vargas!, then find another educator!, I don't care where you would find it just find someone!,"

"But your Majesty, that would take some time, considering that we're not finding the usual educator, we must find someone who is suitable for you,"

Prince Vegeta clenched his teeth and hands, he must go with the decision of his father afterall..

"Okay, I would accept to be with those no-class weaklings, but just assure me this would only be for a few days!,"

Vargas sighed with relief, "I give you my assurance, Your Majesty, May I now be excused?," he said, turning towads the prince.

The prince could only nod.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was fun Bulma-chan~!," Cyan squealed after they had their minute fun inside Bulma's room, they just played around dolls and other girly stuffs.

Bulma smiled at her friend, her eyes glittering with enjoyment, "It sure was, come on, I'll walk you to your room so that I could also get a tour around this place,"

Cyan nodded and started walking towards her room.

After some series of turning walking and hiding from the saiyajin guards that were doing their daily check-up routine, they finally reached Cyan's room.

"Well, here we are... see ya tomorrow Bulma-chan~!," Cyan said walking up to the side of the door and began pressing her own door passcodes.

Bulma grinned at her friend, "Thanks for being the most wonderful friend, Ja~," at that she turned to walk and return towards her own quarters.

:: I wonder what my dad and mom are doing right now?, I wish they're okay :: she thought as she bowed down her head to observe the exquisite marble floor on her feet, it was colored grayish-blue with some kind of different paintings..

:: That's strange.. paintings on the floor? :: she thought as she observed them more and bent her head even lower to look at them closely.

:: Wow.. now I get it, this painting on the floor is like Chikyuu's World War I painting.. :: she said to herself, quite grasping the marble painting,

:: This is certainly some kind of artwork, this should've taken years to complete and only to be walked upon~! :: she eyed every strokes on the floor that she became too consumed by it, that she didn't notice another person, rather, saiyajin coming along her way.

**THUD~!**

Bulma collided with another person, she could see that the person was an adult.. she grew afraid, she thought that the person she bumped into was a guard or something.

"I'm sorry~!, it's my fault... I'll just have to return to my room and promise I won't come out until orders were given," she said, stammering a little bit.

The man got up, and brushed himself, then he looked over Bulma and smiled a little, which confuses Bulma even more, "It's okay little one, don't be afraid, but tell me, what's your name?,"

Bulma's fear with the man was already fading away little by little, because as she looked into his gentle black eyes, she remembers her dad, "I'm Bulma Briefs,"

The man smiled at Bulma, "Well, Bulma-chan, I suppose you're one of the seasonal kids that were sent here, right?," he questioned Bulma, he was not angry or annoyed by the kid, but something about her kept him smiling, she was looking like an angel.

Bulma just nodded.

The man gave her one look and ruffled her hair, "Now, little one, since I know your name, I might as well introduce myself, well, you could call me Vargas, I'm the King's adviser... now, Bulma-chan, I must go now, it's nice bumping unto you," at that he left along with his swishing tail behind him.

Bulma smiled at his retreating back, he felt like his dad.. his gentleness and his voice, she smiled a little and whispered to herself, "I miss you Otousan..,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**[ next day... ]**

"Okay everyone, before I start the lesson, I would like you to give respect to who will be joining us starting this day..," Harino-sensei told the class, "Now, kids if you must know, the person who would be joining us is a royalty, so each and everyone must give him respect okay?,"

The whole class nodded affirmatively, everyone was excited on who would be this 'royalty' that would be joining them in class.

Then the arrogant Prince stepped in and glared at everyone.

Everyone except Bulma cowered on their seats, she was not the least intimidated by him, she met his glare squarely.

Harino-sensei and the others looked at each other at the obvious tension building between the brightest student in class and the most powerful kid on the whole of Vegitasei.

At that Prince Vegeta turned away from her glare and 'hmphed' towards his seat, the only vacant one, which was at the back of Bulma. Prince Vegeta strode along the aisle towards his seat, making no more eye contacts with anyone.

Once he's been seated he told Harino-sensei, "Well?, what are you waiting for?, I'm forced into this class, so might as well start your work!," he snapped at the class' educator.

Harino-sensei just nodded and started the class.

:: Why this little blockhead! :: Bulma thought as the classes started. She could almost feel his glare on her back, :: He doesn't even give some respect to our mentor~!, I thought prince's are supposed to be respectful.. geh~!, now I know they aren't.. and if he mess up with me, I'll make sure he remembers that, I don't care one iota if he's the prince.. ::

"I'll just have to plan something to change his ways..," Bulma whispered to herself, plotting something that would be useful for the prince's attitude.

**TO BE CONTINUED...******

**Next Chapter: CHAPTER III - Friends and Foes..******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**Author's notes: **hehehe.. gomen, I know this chapter's a major bore, but I promise I'll make it up to y'all~!, afterall, I'm not yet even at the middle of the story.. ^_^;

Ja minna-chan, and don't forget to drop me off some nice comments.. onegai?

Arigatou minna~

--» Mattel


	3. Chapter Three

**Innocence to Insolence**   
**by: Mattel**

**DISCLAIMERS: **I don't own any of these DBZ characters, so therefore I don't take any illegal ownership on them, I just know that Akira Toriyama is the only one who made these.. ^_^ and maybe FUNimation too.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, here is the third Chapter and gratefully, this is better than the last one.. watch B/V's chibi versions battle using their minds prowess.. ^_____^;;

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER III - Friends and Foes...**

The class has been unually quiet, because usually, after their dismissal, there were a lot of energetic chats going on at every corners of the room, but now, it was only an eerie silence, and no doubt about it, it was because of one arrogant person.

"Vegeta-ouji?," Bulma asked her bestfriend, Cyan.

Cyan turned towards her with an unusual glitter on her eyes, "Yeah, he's the one... he's kinda.. quiet.. ne? Bulma-chan?,"

:: No you're wrong, he's more of an arrogant person and I dislike his attitude :: Bulma thought as she turned her head towards Cyan.

"Yeah, he's kinda quiet, though.. not much of a talker..," she reluctantly agreed with her.

Cyan bounced a little bit as she walked, feeling unravenously enthusiastic, "Well, me thinks he's kinda cool,"

At that Bulma's eyes turned wide as saucers, blue eyes reflecting her thoughts about the prince, "Wha--?,"

Cyan put her hand on her hips, looking very cute, "Well, I know you think he isn't but he is... I know he's nice deep down, he doesn't like to socialize.. that's all,"

Bulma could only stare at her friend, she couldn't believe that Cyan couldn't see how selfish Vegeta's being. But she shook the thoughts aside, they shouldn't think much about it, since they were only children, there are things that are not meant for them to understand.

"Okay, whatever," Bulma said, "C'mon... I just remembered that we still have to create something useful..,"

Cyan gave her some questioning look, "Ow? what kind of useful?,"

Bulma sighed and stared at the ceiling, "I don't know, all i remember is Harino-sensei telling us to do something, well, anything.. useful, and that would be graded too..,"

Rolling her eyes, Cyan turned her eyes towards her friend, "Well, what are you planning to do?,"

"Maybe a micro disc would be okay,"

Stopping dead at her tracks, Cyan looked at the window beside the hallway, "I miss my dad... do you, too?,"

A wave of longing washed throughout Bulma's senses, even though she's barely 8, she already lost her innocence since she saw many fights and she already became used to it, since it was called the 'fight for survival', another stupid ritual of the saiyajins. She already saw many blood-stained criminal... many wounded cries and so much more, her naive mind couldn't still process.

Bulma almost broke into a verge of tears, but held her own composure, she couldn't afford to look weak in front of anyone, "I do," came her short reply.

:: There's no use to be sad, I should be able to control myself, afterall, I'll come back for my dad, and I promised him that, :: Bulma thought as she stared outside the one-way window.

She nudged Cyan out of her solitude and forced a fake cheerful smile, "Hey! don't be sad, we still have lots of assignments, and I would show that Vegeta what my mind could think of~!,"

Cyan just raised one eyebrow, "Wouldn't you think it's a bit over the edge?, I mean I know Prince's are supposed to be powerful and stuff, wouldn't they dare to harm you?," she queried.

Shaking her head, Bulma turned to her friend, "Nuh-uh... I'll just do something that would put his pride into test.. I'll just test how far his patience would be,"

Cyan just twirked one eyebrown, :: Uh-oh, she's up to something, but I think it's pretty fun :: she thought inwardly.

"Okay I'm in," Cyan said.

"Great~!," Bulma cheered, "Yatta~!,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**[ next day... ]**

"Where are your assignments?," Harino-sensei asked his pupils, he was very curious as to what would the child named, Bulma Briefs, would come up to today, she has an unusually creative and intelligent mind that seemed to surpass even his own.

He walked toward the aisle into Bulma's seat looking at her 'assignment', "Well, what do we have here, Ms. Briefs?," he asked Bulma, looking at the 'thing' on her hands.

Bulma flashed him her infamous childish grin that seems to soften everyone's hearts, "Well, Harino-sensei, I made one micro-disc, where you can store almost 1 million gigabytes," she declared proudly.

The whole class were awed by Bulma's project, except for the 'arrogant ass' of the class. The prince snorted.

"That was stupid," Prince Vegeta said.

Harino-sensei remained silent, because he knew it wouldn't be wise if he talk back to the prince, after all, the prince is the second most powerful person on the whole of the planet, but little did Bulma know about that, and unfortunately neither her own pride.

"Why you little.... MONKEY~!," she spat as she saw his peculiar tail hissing behind him.

Chibi Prince Vegeta's eyes grew wide at this, never in his life was he ever talked back to, "How could you, you stupid baka~!,"

Harino-sensei looked back and forth, from Bulma to Prince Vegeta... but remained silent.

"I'm not stupid~!, if I am, I wouldn't be able to do this, by the way, since you're 'intelligent' would you just show me yours, and let me see how smart you are?," Bulma shot back.

Furious at doubting his intelligence, he spat, "I don't need to do those baka projects, I'm superior than anyone!,"

Bulma snorted and smirked, and put her hands on her hips, "Yeah.. right, it's like saying, I'm intelligent but don't ask me regarding anything,"

Prince Vegeta glared at the blue-haired girl on front of him, he wanted to punch the disrespectful girl and kill her right away, but good etiquette held him back, after all, ladies, or rather, girls are not supposed to be treated that way, "Are you doubting ME? I am YOUR prince," he glared at her.

"So what? I don't care one bit if you're the prince, although I'm not sure if you're really one since you act like nothing like a prince," she shot back.

Prince Vegeta just glared at her, he was too furious even to speak one word.

Bulma was the same, but she told him one simple statement, "I hate you," at that she sat back on her chair and ignored him completely. Chibi Prince Vegeta did the same.

Harino-sensei inwardly sighed, and so was the whole classroon after seeing that heated exchange, specially Cyan.

:: I never though you had it in you, Bulma-tachi :: Cyan thought as she grinned secretly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Science class went on smoothly even though the class started, rather badly.. the pupils were silently siding Bulma because it's obvious that Bulma's the only one that has the spunk to stand up to the prince.

"That was great, Bulma-chan~!," Cyan enthused after the classes has ended.

Bulma cocked an eyebrow, and turned to look at her bestfriend, "What are you talking about?,"

Fidgeting with one of her earring, Cyan turned to look at the balcony of the room, looking below the vast greenery below them, "You know.. ," she said.

As if getting what she meant by that, Bulma just nodded, "Oh.,"

Cyan turned and leaned her back at the balcony, heedless of the fact that they're several floors above the 1st floor, "You know I've been thinking ab-- OH NO~!," she shrieked as the earring she was fondling at, was torn off her ear and jangled down the edge of the balcony, unfortunately, in order to reach the earring, one must lean or rather, bend all of her body to reach it. So there's a huge risk of falling off.

Cyan started to panic, "What am I going to do? that was a gift for me from my mom, the only remembrance that was left,"

Understanding her anxiety upon reaching the earring, Bulma stood up from her seat and looked at the place where the earring was presently hanging from.

"I'll try to get it," she volunteered.

Cyan turned to her friend with large tear droplets on the corner of her eyes, "You would fall off...,"

"No I'm not silly," Bulma cheered, cracking a tiny smile, she herself don't know how she would get it.

:: Oh well, might as well try it, :: Bullma thought as she started to bend towards the earring.

"Be careful," Cyan whispered, trying to stay still while watching Bulma tredge her way to the earring.

:: almost there.. :: Bulma thought as she benda little further, :: only a bit more, ::

But all of a sudden, she went out of balance and when she regained her composure, she realized that she was falling off at a top speed.

It would only be a few seconds before she hit the ground and embrace the darkness when out of nowhere, she felt as though she stopped falling. She shut her eyes, fearing that this is the start of death, but finally after gathering her strength, she creaked one eye open, just to be settled on a pair of coal black eyes.

"Am I dead?," Bulma whispered hoarsely.

The world began to focus and soon, Bulma realized that she was caught by the arrogant prince, Prince Vegeta.

The owner of the eyes just snorted and brought Bulma down, he turned to leave but before he did, he looked to Bulma squarely at the eyes, "Be careful next time, Weakling,"

Bulma gaped at his retreating form, unable to process the situation, and then she looked at her hands, and there, seated the perfect turqoise earring of Cyan.

:: So.. you're not that arrogant after all.. :: Bulma said, smiling a little and developing a soft spot for the lonesome prince.

"Arigatou..," she said, mostly to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next Chapter: CHAPTER IV - The Mask**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Authors Notes: **Hoeee... so finally, I got over that section, I thought I would never finish this damned short chapter, but anywayz, still, i needed your ego-boosting comments since, I'm starting to develop my regular mental block.. your good comments are the only medicine that would prevent this to develop fully into a virus. anyway, thanx minna-chan~!

Ja~

Mattel-chan

P.S. please drop me off some nice comments please?


	4. Chapter Four

**Innocence to Insolence**   
**by: Mattel**

**DISCLAIMERS: **I don't own any of these DBZ characters, so therefore I don't take any illegal ownership on them, I just know that Akira Toriyama is the only one who made these.. ^_^ and maybe FUNimation too.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, here is the fourth chapter of I2I with more chibi B/V cuteness.. ^_^ and btw, thanks for Karla for some suggestions.. and to Assassin who gave me suggestions about getting Frieza into the story.. I'll try to do that somewhere near the ending.. :Þ since they're still children here. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER IV - The Mask**

A week after the said incident Vegeta remained quiet and passive than usual, he pays no attention to Harino-sensei and thank gods, Harino-sensei keeps his own sanity and knew his own place too well not to yell at the prince.

Bulma, however, was another case.. she's spaced out today and their professor notices that, "Well, what do you think, Ms. Briefs?," Harino-sensei's voice boomed inside the room.

Bulma staggered on her seat, shifting uncontrollably, she doesn't heard the question.. though.., "I-uh.. don't know..," Bulma whispered.

Harino-sensei sighed in exasperation, "If you had listened, you would know the answer.. next time, pay more attention to class, Ms. Briefs, one more incident like this, you'll be suspended for a week,"

Bulma just bowed her head in understanding, "I know,"

The Teacher then turned his attention to the whole class, "Okay, since, we're not having assignments these days, i want you to come up with a very good inventory project, but you should have a partner in doing this project..,"

Many students smiled and whispered at each other, even Cyan, "Hey Bulma-chan, would you be my partner?,"

But as soon as Bulma was about to say yes, Harino-sensei continued his speech, ".. however, I would be the one to choose your partner,"

Everyone, inwardly groaned, well, not everyone.. like the Prince.

Harino-sensei, proceeded to partner the pupils, with the other pupils, until he reached Bulma's name, "Well, it seems that Ms. Briefs would be Prince Vegeta's partner..," he said, although, inwardly, he's approving.. since, he notices the change that Bulma could bring to the Prince.

Prince Vegeta smirked, quirking one eyebrow, "I get stuck with this lowly female no-class Chikyuu baka?," he sneered at Bulma.

Bulma tried to maintain her temper, but it seemed impossible, "Why you little huge-foreheaded freak, listen to me, you should feel lucky that you're with me, since i know you couldn't even assemble simple mechanical parts yourself,"

Slamming his fist on the table, Prince Vegeta stood up, glaring at the blue haired girl menacingly, "I do know that simple idiotic thing~!,"

Bulma just stared back and snorted, "Ofcourse, you do, you're the most superior being on Vegeta-sei, right?," she said sarcastically.

Vegeta fumed, clenching his fists on his side, "Fine. You could be my partner, just don't be too stupid.. and loud-mouthed," ha said crossing his arms.

Veins popping out from Bulma's forehead, she already get herself ready to tackle the prince, "Why you little--," she started but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, Harino-sensei.

Their teacher just shook his head and Bulma calmed down... a bit.

:: You got away from me today.. Vegeta-ouji :: Bulma thought as she seat herself on her stool.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Can't believe that you're partners with the Prince, " Cyan gushed, enthusiastically, "That would be fun~!,"

"Yeah right, it's like thinking for a project and an argument's sparring lesson packed in one, yeah, right.. it would lotsa fu~n," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, you don't need to be so sarcastic," Cyan said objectively.

Bulma just flashed her a weak grin, "Sorry,"

Waving her off, Cyan stopped on the door of her room, "Oh well, i should really be going now, ja~," she said as she closed softly the door.

Bulma looked down on the floor, and noticed the paintings again,

:: Wars, blood, killing, will they be able to stop... ?, I just wish i could do something for this matter when I grow up, :: she thought as memories of Chikyuu flashed across her mind, :: I couldn't even remember now how dad looks like, ::

Sighing, she finally reached her own room and entered the door pass code, once she entered them, the door opened instantly and she stepped inside, flinging herself on her bed.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell Vegeta, we'd better start on our project.. what have i done wrong to be sentenced on being his unfortunate partner, " she said morosely on her pillow, :: But then, I would be able to have a chance knowing him well :: her logical thought sided.

"Oh well, better wait until tomorrow," she whispered as she drifted to sleep.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The next day drifted fast enough, and Bulma couldn't even remember what happened. She finally stood up from her seat and came towards the Prince.

"Hey, mind if we start today? I already have an idea..," she told him calmly, even though she knew that she would only be rewarded by an insult or a groan, but she was wrong, Vegeta answered him.

"We could do ours on my room, I have things we might need for this..," he said, not looking at her.

Grinning, Bulma nodded, she was ecstatic since she haven't been on a royal room before.

Prince Vegeta looked at her in a side way glance, and noticed that she was grinning, he held back a snicker, it was obvious that she haven't seen any royal places on Vegeta-sei, ".. Just be sure, ours would be the best,"

"You could count on it, with me as your partner," Bulma said proudly.

Vegeta gathered his own things and left the room, with Bulma trailing not far behind. She was looking through the glass corridor which was the mark of the separation of the royal rooms from the common rooms, the 'glass corridor' as they call it, and it certainly fits the name, since the floor, the walls and the ceiling were made of glass with a few sprinkles of gold dust. The corridor seems magnificent.

:: How much more if we finally arrived on the planet's Prince's room?.. i bet his room would be grand, :: she thought as she continued to stare.

Her silence was broken by a mere greeting of someone for the prince, when she took a peek, it was Vargas, the King's adviser which she recently met.

Bulma rushed at his side, "Vargas-san~!," she said, looking up to the man.

Vargas was surprised to see that the prince has company and to find out that it was none other than the little girl he had bumped into not long ago, "Why, it is you Bulma-tenshi," he said, ruffling Bulma's blue hair.

Prince Vegeta just snickered, "The only angel that would suit her is to be the angel of loud-mouthed bakas,"

Bulma gave him a glare but just ignored him eventually, "Well, we were going to get some project done, Vargas-sama,"

Vargas smiled at the little girl, "That's good, now if you would excuse me, Vegeta-ouji and Bulma-tenshi, I must go now," at that Vargas left Bulma with the snickering prince.

"Shut up," Bulma told Vegeta and miraculously, the Prince didn't argue with her, they just continued walking.   


They seemed to be walking for hours and finally the Prince stopped, before him was the largest door Bulma had seen on her entire short lived life. Not to mention that even the door were filled with gold and Vegeta-sei's symbols and writings, which Bulma barely knew.

"Is this..," Bulma gaped, amazed by just the *door*.

Prince Vegeta nodded, "This is my room, come," he told her as he pushed his own door's pass code on the left side of the grand door.

Bulma could hardly contain her amazement and let her eyes wander around her surroundings, and to much of her amazement, there was two larger doors aside from the one she was facing, the one on her left and the other on her back. She observed the designs and the carved symbols along the side of the walls. Every inch of it were well made and distinctly flourished.

"Hey, onna, you coming inside or just stay there?," Vegeta said, breaking Bulma's reverie. Bulma could just groan as response.

"Fine. I'm coming.. " Bulma said. She won't let herself be intimidated by him~!

Furious as to how he treated her, she was just opening her mouth to say something when she realized the exquisite beauty around her, full of luxuries life has to offer, she gaped for the second time.

"Is this your room?," she asked, walking towards the wall size window, peering through it, she could see Vegeta-sei's metropolis. She became to entranced by the view that she let herself be taken up by her emotions, her deep sadness... her longing for comfort.

:: Such a beautiful planet, so advanced.. yet.. so mean, taking everything they want, killing anyone.., what has become of this planet, otousan.. i miss you, already.. what i can't give to have a chance to go back, :: she thought as her crystal blue eyes roamed around the city to its landscapes, a single tear fell down to her snow-white skin, and then another one, until she was quietly sobbing, unable to control her emotions.

Tapping his foot, Prince Vegeta turned towards Bulma, "Onna--," he stopped, he could see a sobbing little girl instead of the hard headed girl he once saved, he hated to see someone crying, to be so vulnerable.. especially if it was a girl.

Slowly, Bulma turned towards the Prince, letting him see how sad she'd been on *his* planet, how miserable and lonely she has been and this shocked the prince.

Vegeta slowly walked towards Bulma and stopped on front of her, he fumbled something on his pockets and produced a silk handkerchief which he gave to Bulma, "Stop crying," he said, it was not a command, he said it calmly and softly, very contrast to his other mean self.

Bulma gratefully accepted the little soft material and mumbled her thanks before blowing her nose on it.

Prince Vegeta snorted, "Oh great, my favourite handkerchief was ruined~!,"

Sniffling, Bulma turned towards Vegeta and couldn't help but giggle, the whole situation was funny. Prince Vegeta just glared at her, but he couldn't stop a little smile forming on his lips.

Bulma saw this and she felt good, she now know that the prince was somewhat emotionally *human* after all. She finally saw his true self behind the thick mask he often wears. She slowly stood up and pasted a cheerful grin on her face, and turned towards the prince.

"Eh?," she asked, noting the questioning look of the Prince.

"Why?," she asked again.

"You have that kind of slimy and gooey thing on you nose.. yuck~!, baka onna has something gooey~!," The prince teased.

Running towards a mirror, she checked her reflection... and found nothing, her reflection was A+ okay nothing gooey was there. Furious that she was tricked by the Prince, nonetheless, she stormed into the room where Vegeta was.

"Why you jerk~! you lied to me," she said between clenched teeth and fist.

Vegeta crossed his arms and let an expression other that indignancy overcome him, "Well, you look a little less ugly when you're not being a cry-baby," he said.

Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Vegeta flashed her a glare, "But don't think something else, I still think that you're a low stupid no-class Chikyuu brat,"

Glaring back, but unable to keep her face away from it's growing cheekiness, Bulma turned to him, "Fine. I still think that you're a big, superior class of a jerk,"

"Fine. So could we start with this idiotic project? so we could finish it much much early, the sooner we finish this baka thing, the better it is," he said.

"it's pretty okay with me, so could you please hand me these things?," Bulma commanded, as she handed him a piece of paper.

Vegeta-ouji stared back at her incredulously, "Are you commanding **me**?,"

Bulma grinned, "Please?.,"

At that Vegeta snatched the paper and looked at it, and finally disappeared on the recesses of his room, and finally emerging with an armload of things. He finally dropped all the things and they landed with a loud racket.

Bulma checked the things, "A thin metal sheet.. right here, a preserved cellulite.. right.. now where is that..,"

After a minute or two, she finally stood up and faced Vegeta, "well, hopefully we could finish this within three days.. that's the minimum, i guess..,"

Vegeta merely grunted in response.

Looking at her watch, Bulma gasped.. it was almost 6:30 PM, it was time to return to her room because the regular palace guard would finally be on his route to check on Bulma's room.

"I need to go now.. really," Bulma said, gathering her bag and things and finally stood on front of Vegeta.

"What?," Vegeta asked, mildly annoyed and a bit amused.

"Well.. every boy has to walk a girl home~!," Bulma said, as though teaching proper etiquette to him.

"Feh.. it's a case when the girl is fine," he snorted.

At that Bulma pressed her hills on Vegeta's toe, making him yelp.

"Ok. ok.., fine! i'll walk you,"

Prince Vegeta finally accompanied Bulma to her quarters, they were passed by some palace guards that respectfully bowed down to the Prince, and Bulma thought, it was kinda cool to have a prince at your side, finally they reached her quarters.

"Thanks.." she said as she stopped on her door and pressing her pass code.

Prince Vegeta groaned at turned back, leaving Bulma behind.

**-- end of chapter four --******

**.... TO BE CONTINUED ....******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**CHAPTER FIVE - HISTORY BETWEEN TWO WORLDS******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**Author's Notes: **Okie~! finally I finished this chapter. Tell me what you think if you liked it, it sux, it's magnificent or what.., and it'll help me a lot, it boosts my ego and lets me to continue writing this soon-to-be "fan-epic".. ja minna-chan~!

Don't forget to give me some *constructive* comments.. ne?


	5. Chapter Five

**Innocence to Insolence**   
by: Mattel

***~ Standard Disclaimers Apply ~***

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I decided to write this as early as I could since I don't have better things to do, so here ya go, the part five of I2I. Well, I do hope that you would like this story, 'cuz **I **think every chapter gets more boring, oh well, is it just me or it's true?.

Anyway, on with the story.. ne? btw, assassin, I finally did what you suggested, someone's gonna hit Prince Vegeta.. ^_^;; but i think it became more of a drama instead of angst.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**CHAPTER FIVE - THE HISTORY BETWEEN TWO WORLDS.**

As days passed Bulma finally grew on the Prince, even though they're still arguing with each other alot and insulting each others' strong and weak points, but they've grown a little bit close. The prince allowed himself to get attached to this female a bit, since he's feeling a bit strange when he's with her. It's like having a second part of himself.

:: That line was familiar.. :: Prince Vegeta thought as he was seated quietly on Harino-sensei's class, :: I'm sure I have read the meaning of that feeling before, what was it? ::

His thoughts were interrupted by the nudging of someone of his elbow, he turned his head towards the source, placing an angry scowl on his face, "What do you want?!," he hissed, as he turned.

He was greeted by a warm smile that seems to melt everything in contact, "Well, you seem distracted.. tell me about it later okay?," Bulma whispered back.

Vegeta just grunted. He couldn't believe that this lowly female would be the one to understand him the most. She's just a fiery as him, and as temperamental, maybe that's why. But even though he's grown close to Bulma it doesn't mean that he has to be close to Bulma's loud-mouthed friend, which he believed was named, Cyan.

At last, the day was over once again, Bulma quickly rushed to his side, "Hey, we would be finishing our project today~!, aren't you happy?," she asked enthusiastically.

Vegeta groaned. He was partly happy and partly sad about it, finishing the project would mean less time with the good-natured, loud-mouthed, baka Chikyuu brat, but that would also mean more space for him, and even though, he partly liked her hanging around him, he wouldn't ask her to be with him, once this project was finished.

"Well, you could at least pretend to be happy about it, Saiyajin no Ouji~!," she said, sarcastically saying the 'Prince' part.

"Hey Bulma-chan, Vegeta-kun~!," a cheery voice broke out from the class, it was undoubtedly Cyan, "matte~!"

Bulma waved back to her friend and gave Vegeta a glare that was saying 'don't be mean or else..', Vegeta just snickered, Bulma however has an uncanny talent of knowing his thoughts, his likes or dislikes, and that was one reason why he *permitted* her to hang around him. She understands him better than his father.

Cyan gasped for breath once she reached them.

:: Pathetic little weakling :: Prince Vegeta thought, :: much more pathetic than the onna herself ::.

Bulma smiled at her best friend, "What's up Cyan? I heard you still aren't finished with your project.. do you need some help?,"

Grinning back, Cyan shook her head, "No, just wanted to ask you where you two will be going--,"

Vegeta interrupted her, feeling terribly annoyed with the girl, "Well, it's none of your business~!," he snapped.

Cyan widened her eyes in shock, and Bulma turned to him, "Why you~!, how could you!," then she turned towards Cyan, "Now.. now.. don't mind him, he's just... like that,"

Vegeta snorted.

Mumbling her apology, Cyan ran back towards her own partner. Bulma sighed and turned to the Prince, "now shall we go? it's getting pretty late..," she said, looking at her watch.

"Oh!," Bulma said excitedly as a thought flashed across her mind, and looked at Vegeta evilly, "I heard that saiyajins know to fly, do you?,"

:: Is this a trick question? :: Vegeta thought, "Well, every saiyajins do know that stupid little thing," :: baka onna is up to something ::

Bulma smiled sweetly at him, "Well, it would make our trip faster, instead of walking, right?..,"

Vegeta sighed in exasperation, now the onna has declared her objectives. He floated up in mid-air. He turned to look at Bulma who's still standing there looking at him in awe.

"Well?, what are you waiting for?, c'mon!," he prepared to blast off when he realized that Bulma wasn't moving, "Well, you know how to fly, do you?,"

Bulma tapped her foot across the marble floor, "Well, that was what I'm getting to, I don't know how to fly,"

Vegeta groaned in protest but carried Bulma anyway. He hefted li'l Bulma on his arms and started to fly across the corridors at an immense speed, "This is fun, we should do this often.." Bulma said enthusiastically.

"You know what?," Vegeta started.

Bulma turned to look at him, "why?,"

"You're heavy, I think you're fat," he stated.

"NANI?!, I'm not heavy~!," she protested noisily.

Vegeta just smiled secretly, it looks like he finally got a friend.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

After a five minutes of flying, they finally reached Vegeta's room in no time. Bulma hopped down from Vegeta's arm, "That was lotsa fun~!, care to do it again?," she asked imploringly.

"...?..," Vegeta just stared incredulously at the young onna, :: isn't she afraid of all the saiyajins? we're killers, murderers.. better not think about it first :: he thought as he entered his pass code on the door.

"Hey Veggie-chan~!, I want to fly with you again!!," she said as she tugged on his royal cape.

"Whatever," was his only response and even saying that word, it sent Bulma springing and yelping happy words, Vegeta couldn't figure out, :: must've been Chikyuu-jin language, very complex to deal with too.. :: he thought as the door swung open.

Bulma rushed towards the room even before Vegeta could set a foot inside *his* room, Bulma fluffed herself down the huge mattress and looked at the night stand. There seemed to be a picture painting on top of it.

"Hey.. who's this woman? she's really pretty..," Bulma complemented, picking the picture painting up, and running delicate fingers on it, ravishing the roughness of the canvas used. Observing with her keen eyes the black haired beauty on the painting, the woman has large expressive black eyes, accompanied with a little dainty nose and a full lush red lips. She was simply an artist's ideal model.

Vegeta sat on the other corner of the bed, not looking at Bulma, "She's my father's mate..," he said silently, hiding some sprinkles of sadness on his voice, the kind of sadness Bulma could understand..

:: He's lonely.. just like me, :: she thought as she crawled towards him bringing the painting with her.

"Well, since it's already late, would you mind telling me more about yourself?," she asked.

"It's none of your business~!," he snapped, he despised this feeling of weakness, this loneliness he still feels inside his heart.

:: Wait, saiyajins have no heart, we're merciless, :: he thought, but he pushed everything away and turned towards Bulma, "Okay, since you asked for it, I might as well tell you, but if you dare to say a word to that loud-mouthed friend of yours you'll be dead the next minute," he threatened, even though he knew he couldn't kill her, she was his first *friend*.

Bulma nodded, not believing his threat.

Vegeta started his story, "Well, my mother died.. when I was 2 yrs. old, my father killed her,"

Bulma gasped, "Your father?.. he killed his own wife?... why?,"

"because she was found just talking to another saiyajin which happens not to be a palace guard, so father thought she was having affair with the saiyajin,"

Bulma just nodded for him to continue.

"So there, that's the reason why she died," Vegeta finished, "well, how about you? how did you get here?... well, I do remember you crying on the aircraft landing place crying like a baby..,"

Bulma smacked him on the head, "Err.. well, they sent me here.. I mean, my dad sent me here, since it's part of some kind of treaty between Vegeta-sei and Chikyuu..,"

"....."

There was a long silence and then suddenly, the door opened, and the King stepped inside, "Vegeta~! You need to--- what's the meaning of this?! why is there some lowly chikyuu female on your ROOM?!,"

Vegeta's eyes snapped to his father's angry ones, but he didn't explain, he didn't want to explain, he hated his father too much to explain, besides, he wouldn't understand.

His own father threw him a medium sized ball of ki, and it hit Vegeta square on his stomach, he doubled over the bed,

The King's voice boomed across the room, "Have you been soft already?! you should have been training and getting ready for being the future king instead being with this petty no-class onna~!," at that, he left the room and closed the door with a noisy slam.

Bulma rushed towards Vegeta, "Hey, are you okay? is he really that mean?.., oh gee.. you're bruised!," she panicked and hefted the *quite* heavy Vegeta on his bed.

"Don't worry about me, that's usual," he said, gritting his teeth in pain, the ki-ball hit him quite seriously. But he was the Prince, for Vegeta-sei's sake, he could take anything like this.

"you should leave," he told Bulma, "He'll kill you once he saw you again here,"

Bulma looked at his coal black eyes worriedly, and then knew that he only wanted her not to be hurt, "Okay, take care, be back tomorrow.. ja~!," at that she rushed out of the room, carrying her book bag with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow~," she whispered to herself as she ran towards her quarters.

**--- end of Chapter Five --**

**... TO BE CONTINUED ...**

**IMPORTANT NOTES: **the next chapter would be set 10 years after this. Since Bulma's only 7 here, at the next chapter she'll be 17 and Vegeta, being 8 in this chapter would be 18 and he's still the prince of Vegeta-sei~!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER SIX - ESCAPE!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Author's notes: **Okay, i'm quickening the story, since if I tell the story in detail, well, it would take 15+ more chapters to finish this story, and I want to finish this already. So i could work with another DBZ fics.. ^_^, the plot is set, I'll make sure this fan series wouldn't take 15+ chapters..(if that's what you want) ^_^;; Okay.. the story would be fast paced from now on, so just hang in there, 'cuz I'll soon finish this off~!. (if you want me to ^_^) *hopefully* but if you want me to prolong this story, well, just tell me on the reviews okay?.

Ja minna-chan!

Now it's time for your vote and comments.. do you want a fast paced 15- chapters or you want more detailed and longer chapters? also tell me what you think. Okay? It'll help me decide~! Thanks~!


	6. Chapter 5.5

**Innocence to Insolence**   
by: Mattel

**DISCLAIMERS: **I don't own any of Dragonball Z characters, even though, I'll give all my anime collections just to have them.. ^_~. So please, if you know what's best for you, don't sue a poor student like me, or else, you'll just be wasting your time.

**Author's Notes: **This semi-chappy would be sort-of a introduction before chibi veggie and bulma would go under a big age transformation, so get yourself all comfy, the story would start. ^_^ this chap. would be shorter than usual.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**CHAPTER 5.5 - A NEW BEGINNING.**

Few weeks after the room incident, Bulma and Vegeta finally and luckily finished their project that came up to be a very technologically advanced intercom, everyone was fascinated and including Harino-sensei couldn't believe that they could come up with that very advanced technology. Even Prince Vegeta couldn't believe the onna he personally know could come up with that very weird thing.

Bulma was extremely proud of what she actually came up with, she saw those intercom thingies from her father's laboratory when she was still on Chikyuu, and she still remember every detail of his intercom, she'd just enhanced the intercom herself, and she's happy that she was able to add some features to it.

Weeks passed, Bulma and Vegeta still continued being friends, despite of the King's obvious dislike to Bulma, the King even asked Vargas, his own adviser to find some ways to separate the kids, but Vargas, having a special liking to Bulma couldn't do that, he just came up with his own excuses as to why he couldn't separate the kids, like...

"Your Highness, Vegeta-ouji and Ms. Briefs have to come up with a very good project for their Science class that's why they need to have some time together.. to talk about it, and it seems that the girl, i mean, Ms. Briefs is very capable and intelligent," Vargas informed the King.

The King could just snort in response.

Vargas could just smile a hidden smile, he finally came up with a good excuse and that could keep the King quiet for a while... and leave the kids alone.

He, himself, could very well see the big change Bulma could bring to the prince and it might be a very good sign.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

One day after classes, Bulma and the Prince came to the Palace Garden and spent their time talking and telling stories about themselves, it was pretty unbelievable that the Prince would talk about himself without no hesitation, he, himself couldn't even believe himself, because when he's with the onna, he feels somewhat drawn to her and he feels no restrictions to himself when talking to her.

The Prince was even enjoying the company of this weird onna from a weird place, it seems that her world has so many different and confusing customs.

:: Just as I thought, the world this weird onna came from was as weird as her :: the Prince thought as he found himself listening to Bulma's never-ending tale of her life with her own father.

"Hey Vegeta~! are you listening?," Bulma asked wavering one tiny hand on front o his face.

Vegeta could just groan, he couldn't believe what a pain in the ass this onna would be when she would like to be.

Smiling, she turned to Vegeta, "Good, I'm worried that you already tuned out.. hey, you know what?.. I guess I could tell you one of my greatest secrets," she concluded, raising one eyebrow as if thinking about the consequences if she actually told the prince about it. She decided to tell.

Resting her chin on her hands, she looked at the setting sun of Vegeta-sei, "You know, i plan that when I grow up, I'll go back to my own planet," she stated.

Vegeta could just gawk in response.

"Huh? how are you going to do that?," he queried, he was somewhat sad that the onna would be leaving him again.. he would be alone once more.

Smiling a sad smile, a single sigh escaped from her little pink lips, "I don't know.. I'll just escape I guess," she said.

Prince Vegeta stood up, and faced her, "I won't let you!, I won't! you'll stay here, you must do what I say, I'm the prince,"

Bulma turned her face towards the angry Prince, "I was hoping that you would be happy for me..,"

Stomping his foot on the ground, Vegeta faced the onna, face to face, "I'm not, you'll stay here, I won't let you leave this planet forever! you would be with me here in this place forever!," he stated.

Bulma was quite shocked, she never thought that the Prince would even consider her as a friend, so she decided to tell him that she would stay... for now, "Okay.. I won't leave...... for a while," she added.

Not hearing the 'for a while' part, Vegeta just nodded, "Good." at that he stomped away from her, leaving her behind.. again.

:: What an arrogant selfish prince he is, :: she thought as she continued to stare the blazing red colour of the setting sun.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The next day Bulma told Cyan about everything she plans to do in the near future,

"What?, you want to leave this place?," a very... overly shocked Cyan asked incredulously.

Putting her hands on her own hips, Bulma turned to Cyan, "Yup, and I would want you to come with me once that day arrives,"

Cyan thought about what might happen, but then she did want to go back to Chikyuu, "Okay, when?,"

Bulma thought about this, "I don't know.. I'll just tell you when's the right time,"

Cyan nodded. She couldn't believe her friend was planning all these crazy things.

Holding up her own pinkie finger, Bulma asked Cyan to swear, "Promise?,"

Cyan smiled and hooked up her own pinkie, "Promise,"

**--end of this mini-chapter--**

**... to be continued ...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER SIX - ESCAPE!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Author's Notes: **I need to make this chapter since when I was working on the sixth chapter, I'm confused too, so i made this to prepare you for the big time jump.

Please review, and I would want to thank all for being patient and reading this story, don't worry, the plot would make itself known.. soon.. ^_^;;

I made this chapter short, and that was intentionally, since this was a mini-chappy after all.. ja minna-chan~!


	7. Chapter Six

**Innocence to Insolence**   
by: Mattel

**Disclaimers: **I do NOT own any of these characters so therefore I don't claim any of these, the story is the only thing i own. :Þ

**:: Author's Notes - important ::**

Okay, first of all, thanks to all the people who constantly gave me reviews on every chapter , if i were to mention, there wouldn't be enough space here, anyway, since I think most of you would want either slower pace or longer paced stories.. well, I decided to make them medium paced.. so i wish you to be patient with me. Oh, well, I'm kinda sad.. (don't mind me)

Oh, btw, if any of you hadn't read the bottom part of the last chappy, well, Bulma in this chapter is already 17 yr.. old, so that leaves Vegeta being 18 yr.. old and still a prince.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER SIX - PLANS of ESCAPE**

**[ 10 yrs after... ]**

"Hey, what are you thinking?," a 17 yrs. old Cyan asked her best friend who's the same age as her, Bulma.

Bulma however being so consumed by looking through the window, hadn't heard anything Cyan told her, she just continued staring to the void of darkness and large droplets of rain sprinkling the window from the outside.

Cyan sighed in exasperation, "Bulma, we're already on our last year of studying and you're still as empty and hollow like before.., well, it doesn't seem like that when you're with the prince though, I smell something fishy~!," she teased, trying to distract Bulma in any ways she know.

Well.. she succeeded, though..

Bulma's clear blue eyes, shot up and looked towards Cyan, narrowing slightly, "Don't you dare think about that, the Prince and I are only friends~! as in **friends**,"

Whistling, Cyan neared her face to Bulma's and looked at her closely, "so.. that's why the Prince still keeps his distance to others except to you?..," she asked, quirking her eyebrows.

Flicking her long straight blue hair, Bulma crossed her arms, "Well.. I don't know why he's that.. but we're only f-r-i-e-n-d-s, how many times should i remind you about that?,"

Cyan poked her finger on Bulma's cheek, "So... that explains why you're blushing every time we talk about him?.. huh?..,"

Placing her hands on her cheeks, Bulma hissed, "I do NOT~!," she said, looking around, since having a saiyajin friend for almost 10 yrs. made her learn that not only saiyajins have keen eye sight they still have an ultra sensitive hearing..

Cyan searched something on her bag, as if looking for something.. then after sometime of rummaging through her bag, she finally found the thing she's been searching and handed the thing to Bulma.

Bulma accepted the thing, "A mirror?," then she turned towards Cyan looking at her incredulously, "Why in the world would you hand me a mirror?,"

Cyan hefted herself up on Bulma's table, "Well, look at it and see how much you're blushing," she stated simply.

Looking at the mirror, she found herself blushing like crazy, but if she was indeed blushing, she wouldn't admit anything, "I guess it's from the heat.. or something..," she lied.

Quirking one eyebrow, Cyan tapped the window, whispering softly, but loud enough for Bulma to hear, "My, my.. it's really rainy today, kinda chilly..,"

Then she turned to face Bulma, "Why wouldn't you just admit it?,"

"Admit what?,"

"Admit that you l-- mmmpphh," she stopped because Bulma clamped her hands on Cyan's face, gaining questioning looks from their other classmates.

"It's nothing," Bulma said to them as she sweat dropped, then she hissed to Cyan, "Don't say that again, or Vegeta might hear you,"

Cyan just nodded, and Bulma removed her hands on her mouth.

"Well, you don't have to do that you know...," she complained, rubbing her mouth, "No need to be so defensive, he's not here, he's not our classmate now, he has his own room.. he wouldn't hear us,"

:: That's what you thought, :: Bulma wanted to say but bit her tongue.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

After classes, Bulma rushed out of the room before Cyan could see her, she quickly ran towards *their* secret meeting place. She sped up, and she found him standing there already,

"Hey onna, what took you so long? I have something important to tell you," Vegeta asked, more like his arrogant self.

:: He still hasn't changed a bit, :: Bulma thought, smiling a bit, he was pretty much like her that's why they get along pretty roughly..

"What is it?," she asked as she finally caught up with him.

Vegeta turned to her and crossed his arms, "I will be crowned the new King next week, and there would be a celebration for it and I want you to come, here take this," he said as he shoved something towards her direction, Bulma pulled it out from his grasp and looked at it.

An envelope with Vegeta-sei's king stamp on the opening, :: This must be the celebration's invitation, whoa-? he's inviting me? what happened to the lowly no-class Chikyuu baka? :: she smiled as she observed the stamp.

Vegeta noticed that the onna has softened her face when she received the invitation, he smiled secretly, he was practically happy that his ever *first* friend would be there to witness him, the Prince of all Saiyajins, be crowned as the King. It would truly a joyful night.

A night to remember.

But then he remembered one tiny important fact: the new king must find a mate to produce the new heir. Where to find a mate, that was the question.

:: I certainly wouldn't go after some lowly servant saiyajin, and certainly not if I would be mated to someone I barely knew and came from another planet :: at that he looked at the ever busy Bulma that was presently reading the invitation and glanced up at him, she was *smiling* at him.

:: What if... :: his thought trailed off, :: Feh.. she's just a loud-mouthed baka.. that's all, but even with that I couldn't deny that she's not too ugly for a baka :: he thought.

"What were you thinking with your monkey-sized brain, huh Vegeta?," she teased as she caught him staring into nothingness, sort of like in a trance, which he really rarely does.

Vegeta snickered, "You wouldn't understand with your pea-sized brain onna~!,"

Bulma tried to punch him in the face, although she knew in her heart that even if she gave her all in that punch it still wouldn't hurt him, so she tried anyway, but the Prince blocked it.

She smiled at these, "You're getting better..," she said.

Vegeta snickered, "You're getting worse,"

Bulma just giggled and he glared at her, even after 10 years he still couldn't understand this plain weird chikyuu-jin onna. But maybe, just maybe, he would take her as his mate.. just maybe, like when she would be the last onna in the universe.

:: But in my universe, she is the only onna I know :: he thought, but he still refuses in his own mind to take this lowly no-class chikyuu-jin as his mate, she doesn't suit the title.

Then who would be?> his subconscious mind interjected suddenly, I know you couldn't take just anyone, you don't know.. and she just the only woman you know close enough in your entire life>

:: I dunno :: he told his subconscious, still unaware that Bulma was staring at him like crazy.

But she got the looks, the will, the attitude and the BRAIN that no one could surpass, not even you!> his subconscious stated.

:: Baka! I could surpass her! now shut up, because it's still a long time before I would choose a mate :: he thought, and at that his subconscious quieted... for a while.

"Hey Veggie-chan, what are you thinking?," Bulma asked the second time.

Vegeta snapped out of his reverie and looked at her, he blushed uncontrollably.

:: What is happening to me? :: he thought.

Bulma's eyes widen in amazement, "If I hadn't seen it, i wouldn't believe it, you're blushing~!, ahahaahahahh," she laughed.

Vegeta just flew off.

"Now.. what was his problem?," Bulma thought as her laughter subsided.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**[ one week later, half an hour before the coronation ]******

"That was the most amazing thing I heard! you were invited to the party?," Cyan asked incredulously at the Bulma.

"You better believe it.. anyway, I got something much more important to tell you," Bulma said, she turned to face her best friend, her own face utterly and creepily serious.

"What?,"

Bulma looked at her in the eyes, "we would go back to Chikyuu today, right after the celebration..,"

Cyan was shocked, overly shocked by the news, "How.. why.. when.. today?!," she managed to sputter.

Bulma could just nod, "So pack your things and we'll be leaving, today's the perfect day to escape since all the soldiers and other saiyajins would be at the celebration and would be too busy to notice us stealing one two space pods," she explained as she slipped on her dress.

The dress was regal, very accentuated, it showed off her womanly curves she developed through time, it was a sleeveless long peach-colored dress, with a V-neck neckline, showing the evidence of her womanly endowment, she was gifted and she made sure that every one would know, but not to evident that she would look like a palace slut.

"Are you sure about this?," Cyan asked her as she observed the long shimmering dress slip on their right places. Making Bulma look like a princess.

"More than sure," Bulma said as she took a diamond necklace from her jewellery box, this is the first time she would wear it, she brought it along from her home planet. She prayed that this item would be her mostly.. lucky charm. and she knew it would.

"Okay then, i better pack," Cyan said standing up and leaving the room.

:: Gomen Cyan-chan, I know you're shocked, but there wouldn't be any more perfect chances like this :: she thought as her friend left the room.

Bulma surveyed herself on her vanity mirror, and she didn't even recognize her own self, the woman on the mirror was much more like an innocent fairy princess, which, undoubtedly, she isn't. But there was still one more thing missing, and she know it.

"Oh, I forgot, the diamond earrings 'tousan gave me," at that she rummaged on her jewelries again and put the earring on.

"There, perfect." she said, hoping that it really would be.

Things were already set. She was already determined to escape from this planet and go back where she belongs, she just hopes that the Prince.. no the future King would forgive him. She knew he would soon learn to accept this thing she plans to do.

"Gomen..," Bulma whispered as she made her way to the main room celebration.

**-- end chapter six--******

**... TO BE CONTINUED ...******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**CHAPTER SEVEN : ESCAPE **(THE REAL ONE)

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**Author's Notes: **Okie, you must be confused about the title, I changed the title of Chapter six because I think it's more appropriate to show the plot where Bulma would plan on her escape ne?

Anyway, thanks to all of you for reading and sticking with this fic of mine. Thanks~! Ja minna-chan and don't forget some crits okay? it would make me very very very happy.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Innocence to Insolence**   
by: Mattel

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do NOT own any of these DBZ Characters because if I do, then I won't be making this fic anymore, I'll just create the anime sequel.. right?

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I cannot believe that I even have the *time* to post this story, since I'm having a very crazy hectic schedule~!. Oh, well, I just finished reading some DBZ B/V fictions, and I must say.. all of them were great, I can't even think that my own fic has a match on *them*. Yet, I wish that people would like my fic as I like writing and posting these.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER SEVEN - ESCAPE **(THE REAL ONE) ^_^;;

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bulma walked on the 'glass corridor', and looked down below, it has been a very long time since she set her feet on this corridor. But then after that, she already pass this hallway more often than not.

"Not that it would matter anymore..," she muttered as she continued to walk, unaware on where she was going, she just followed the path where her feet would lead her to, and she knew where they're taking her.

To the coronation of the next King.

"This would be my last day, so might as well enjoy it," she said as she rushed towards the great door of the assigned room where there would be the celebration and was stopped by the palace guards.

"Where's your invitation?," the guard on her left asked gruffly.

:: Uh-oh.. the invitation.. :: she remembered suddenly.

"I forgot, but I promise I do have one, maybe I could just show it to you later..??," she said hopefully.

But the guard on her right, shook his head, "No way, onna, we don't let in strangers like you..now go away..,"

Bulma couldn't take this anymore, this was her last night here for goodness sake!, "Well, I demand that you let me enter or else I'll--," she started but was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door.

"or you'll do what, onna?,"

Bulma's jaw went slack as she stared on the prince on front of her, he was dressed on his finest battle suit. The two guards just kneeled down, murmuring something Bulma couldn't hear.

Regaining her composure Bulma pointed at the two guards, "Well, they won't let me pass..,"

Prince Vegeta just glared at the two palace guards, and asked in a booming voice, "Is that true?,"

The two guards explained everything and that Bulma forgot her invitation and that was the reason why they wouldn't let her in.

Vegeta snickered as he turned to Bulma, "Baka onna, that's the reason! I gave them the orders not to let someone in without the invitation I gave you,"

Bulma just nodded, "Okay, now can we go in?," she asked hopefully at the prince, "I'm starving," she added.

:: Very saiyajin-like, :: Vegeta thought as he followed Bulma inside the grandeous room full of luxuries..

As Bulma walked through the crowd, she noticed that she didn't have to push through or say 'excuse me' because as if automatically, once she reached a certain place, the crowds would make a path for her, she didn't know why or what, she only knew that she was starving.

Unaware that almost all the male saiyajin population in the room was criticizing her, looking, staring, making some comments about her, she just continued her way to the buffet table and after she got some food, she wandered on a solitary corner where she could have some peace and solitude.

:: Now, this is more like it.. :: she thought as she reached a corner and huddled herself there as she pulled one chair.

She began to eat her food, however, without really tasting them, she's just thinking about... something else. After a while, she finished her food and stared through the window as the music began a slow rhythm, she hugged herself, comforting own.. lonely, solitary self, when all of a sudden someone whispered on her ear.

"Dance with me," the voice commanded, yet not forceful, more like soothing her tensing nerves, she turned around and found herself staring at those coal-black eyes she'd grown so familiar with.

"Ofcourse, no one opposes to the inevitable," she whispered back, as she slipped her hands on his neck and began a slow pace across the room.   


"You have something on your brain, onna, tell me," the prince said, once they settled on the centre of the room, gliding and dancing on a slow pace.

Bulma tried to look at him in the eye, but she couldn't, she couldn't bear the fact that this would be the last time she would ever see him again, now that she thinks that..,

:: I think what?, :: she thought to herself.

"It's nothing," she lied as she enclosed the small space between them, settling for something for comfortable position.

Inhaling her scent, the Prince let himself momentarily be absorbed by her tantalizing smell, he couldn't believe this onna, one minute she's a bakayarou and after another minute she's like an angel..

The song continued slowly, they twirled round and round, circling other couples but unaware that they're doing so. They danced and danced until almost all of the entire room was staring at them because they were so engrossed by their dance and feelings that the dance was like the only link that could express the unspoken and hidden feelings between them, everyone was so mesmerized until the song has ended.

The Prince reluctantly let go of *his* friend. His and only his, friend.

After they both let go, the sound of bells and something that sounded like an ambulance echoed through the the room, signalling that the old king was arriving and the main celebration would start soon.

They were not mistaken, the grand doors opened and the old king stepped inside, he was as frightening as ever as Bulma recalled. Those dark strands of hair, that deep-set eyes.. all of them put together would make a very frightening creature and that was the King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta's father.

The old King stepped up the podium and looked at everyone, "Good day to you all, I'm enthused to have all of you as my guests tonight in this royal celebration," he paused and looked at everyone once more, "as you all know, this day would be the day I pass my crown to my only son and the future King, Prince Vegeta," he stopped and waited for the cheers and claps.

The expected claps and cheers from the guest did came, and Bulma was among the ones who clapped, she was indeed happy for her friend. She knew what this coronation and being the king of a powerful race mean to him. This event is the most important event on his life.

On hers too.

Now, It would be only a matter of time before this day would be significant to her.

Bulma looked at the platform, and saw the Prince kneel before King Vegeta as the King put out his sword and rested the blade on Prince Vegeta's right shoulder.

"I, the present King of Vegeta-sei, pass the crown to you, my son, as my only heir to the throne and the only capable one of ruling this planet inhabited by the most powerful creatures in the universe. Now, with Vegeta-sei's sun and moon as witnesses, I pass you this crown," at that the king pulled off his head the crown and put it on Prince Vegeta's head.

The ceremony was finally over, Prince Vegeta is now the new King of Vegeta-sei. Bulma was happy for him as the crowd cheered for him.

:: It's time :: Bulma thought as she slipped herself from the crowd and went back to her own room to gather her 'things'.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cyan met Bulma on her room, she was already packed, although, she only brought one tiny little bag. Bulma eyed her friend closely as she packed her things,

"Is that the only thing you would bring?," Bulma asked, referring to the little bag.

Cyan just nodded, she couldn't be happy with this, but she was a little glad that she would finally go back to her own world.

Bulma sighed and walked towards her friend, "Hey, don't be sad, we've talked about this right?,"

Cyan nodded, "I'm not sad, kinda little shock.. hey, mind if we go? I'm getting a little hyper," she said as she turned towards Bulma.

Bulma smiled at her friend, "Okay, we will go, but remember, this would be dangerous, we would be **stealing **space pods, we could be killed, and if that happens, we still must continue with our plan, understand?," she asked as she held up her pinkie.

Cyan hooked up her own pinkie as she smiled a bit, "Okay,"

At that Bulma returned to her packing and once she's finished, she pulled out a paper and a pen and scribbled some notes on it.

_New King Vegeta,_

_ I'm happy that you're the king now, I really am, although, I'm sorry that I couldn't be able to stay any longer, I'll return to my homeland where my own father awaits for my arrival, I wish you could forgive me for breaking my promise._

_ I'll miss you. Take care of yourself Vegeta-sama no baka!. ^_^_

_Always,_   
_Bulma_

Cyan peered over the letter Bulma scribbled and was put on her night table, "what was that? don't tell me, that's a lovey-dovey letter for the new king?," she kidded.

Bulma smacked her on the head, "Be serious for once okay?,"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bulma and Cyan sneaked towards Vegeta-sei's main port. Bulma found the things she expected right from the start, 10 parked space pods.

"Great," Bulma whispered to her friend, "I think everything would be going smoothly," she said as she turned towards her friend, however, she found her friend not listening to her, but looking at a strange weird button.

"Hey, Bulma, what do you think this is?, I think this is the button is for something connected on the parked space pods.. don't you think?" Cyan queried.

Bulma looked over the button she was referring to, it looked odd, for some reason. She didn't mind the button too much, she concentrated on getting into the pod.

Bulma ran as quickly as she could, and to be as unnoticeable as she could just to reach the pod, when she reached it, she couldn't open the entrance, she tried every single pod, but to no avail.

"Bakayaro!, these things couldn't be opened!," she complained to Cyan as silently as possible.

Cyan looked over the pods and an idea came into her mind, "That's what the button's for!," she concluded happily.

Bulma sighed but agreed reluctantly, "Okay, just push the button, but if it's sort of like an alarm or something, we know we're dead meat,"

Bobbing her head up and down like a little girl, Cyan reached up to the button and pressed it.

Bulma held her breath.

A sound of a deafening alarm echoed throughout the place, at the same time, the pods opened.

Cyan rushed over to Bulma, panicking, "What're we going to do? at least we get the pods to open!," she blabbed.

Bulma entered one pod and push her things inside, it was quite small, just perfect for one traveller, she looked at the insides. It was full of programs unknown to her, but she tried her luck, she typed something on the keypad and prayed that it would work.

Cyan however, maintained as a lookout, she waited for Bulma to figure out the programs, so that she could program her own pod since they couldn't squeeze in into a same pod.

"Hurry!, I hear someone coming!," Cyan hissed as she urged Bulma to do her best.

Panicking and on the verge of tears, Bulma tried to figure out the programs, in vain, "Please!, damn this machine, work!!," she screamed, she didn't care who hears her, because presently the alarm was going crazy and warning all the saiyajins about the unexpected intruders.

"There they are!," one sayiajin yelled at his companions, pointing at Cyan and Bulma.

Screaming on top of her lungs Bulma pressed almost all the buttons, "WORK! DAMN YOU! WORK!,"

At last, the pod whirred to life.

Bulma cheered, "Yatta!, now Cyan press '###4299### - 39900' as their code, hurry!,"

At that Cyan ran to her pod and began pressing the codes like crazy.

The saiyajins, in the meanwhile, rushed at them, one of them even shot a laser gun at Cyan.

Bulma saw this and was shocked, "Cyan! duck!," she yelled at her companion.

But it was too late, Cyan was shot....

Half a minute, Bulma saw her best friend, lying dead at her pod, but not before she could yell, "Run, Bulma!.. don't mind me, just RUN!,"

At that, Bulma closed her pod as quickly as she could and enter her next destination on the program: Chikyuu.

Peering through the window and wiping the tears that flows down from her eyes, she saw the guards, shooting again and again at the lifeless body of her friend. Before she could take off.

"Arigato, Cyan-chan, I'll never forget you.., You too, Vegeta, I'll miss you too," Bulma whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

At that the pod, started it's journey towards Chikyuu.

**-- end of Chapter Seven --******

**... TO BE CONTINUED ...******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**Chapter Eight - Memories******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**Author's Notes: **Okay!, you don't have to tell me that the chapter sucks! I already know that, but you must understand!, this is the first time I've written something with violence!, gomen, but I just couldn't make it great.. >_ I'll just try my best.. promise!

Ja ne minna-chan, but drop me off some nice comments okay, nice not nasty.. ^_^;;


	9. Chapter Eight

**Innocence to Insolence**   
**by: Mattel**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of these DBZ characters... yadda yadda.. ^_~. and I make no move on claiming them too.

**Author's Notes: **Hello there again~! I'm here once more.. anyway, If you're just wondering about the last chappy why did I let Bulma leave a note telling Vegeta where she'd gone to, well, I made it that way to complicate the plot more and I guess.. to complete the purpose of her leaving. Anyway, here's Chapter Eight~!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER EIGHT - MEMORIES**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The New king Vegeta quickly left the party upon hearing the sound of alarm. He didn't like this, he feels as if something was wrong, and he ought to find out what is 'wrong' on these turn of events.

Speeding up to the space port, he quickly remembered not seeing Bulma at the party.

:: could this be related to her?.. nah.. it's not possible, she was just there a while ago, there's no way she could.. :: he thought.

:: but there IS a WAY :: he finished as he dashed through the main entrance of the port, earning bows and respective greeting.

He finally reached his destination and looked around wildly, looking for someone, when he did found one, he asked immediately what was this about.

The soldier, a bit nervous, just said, "Someone.... spacepods... escaped.. killed-uh-one...,"

This made Vegeta angrier than ever, "SPEAK soldier! I don't understand you!," he commanded, in that very intimidating voice of his.

The soldier just stood straighter than before, and now spoke clearly, with a few rattles, "Two girls tried to get a spacepod, the other one was killed, while.. uh.. the other one.. escaped..,"

Eyes turning wide as saucers, Vegeta lets his anger be known, "You, soldier, is one of the ELITE port soldiers, and you let a WOMAN escape?!, tell me, who was killed.. SPEAK!,"

Clipping his hands on either sides, the soldier mumbled something incoherent. Which made Vegeta more furious than ever.

"CLEARLY!," he commanded.

"I believe the woman's name was Cyan McFord, your highness," the soldier stated humbly.. if numbly (from this terrible scare) that is..

Unbelieving, Vegeta asked another question, "Now, tell me soldier,.. who escaped?,"

"We didn't even caught a clear glance on the other woman, all we saw is some flash of blue hair," the soldier said.

Upon hearing the statement, 'blue-haired', Vegeta was gone in mere seconds and could be found after a minute standing on his 'friend's' door. He turned on the knob, and saw....

Nothing.

Nothing peculiar, no Bulma either, everything was neatly made. He roamed his eyes for a while, looking if there would be something that would... then a piece of paper caught his eyes, and he quickly launched himself to get the letter and read it.

After reading and rereading, he crumbled the paper and sat on the edge of the bed, an unwelcome feeling creeping over his whole emotions, taking over him, possessing him.

"How could you break.. our... your promise?," he whispered to himself as he stared at the crumpled paper he was holding.

Blurring images settled on his eyesight, and then after a flash, pearly white translucent liquids came snaking down his cheeks, he wiped them off his face and stared at it with disbelief, how could he be crying?

Now, he has the first-hand proof that friends and love are only weakness... weakness that could eat your whole personality, an ache that would never stop even for ages..

How could he let himself be hurt like this. He didn't know. But he know one thing, even though, the onna gave him a weakness, admitting this part is hard.. but he would.. no, needed to see her, one more time.. he wanted her to pay for what she did.. but he knew he couldn't kill her, just make her suffer. Using _his _own way.

:: Now where did she say she was going to? :: he thought.

"Ah.. homeland..," he whispered as sadness took over his emotions.

:: CHIKYUU ::

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**[ 3 years after.. ]**

"Hey Bulma.. honey!.. Yamcha's here!," Mr. Briefs called her already 20 year old daughter from downstairs, hoping for her to hear him from her room upstairs.

Snapping out of reverie, Bulma quickly stood up from her bed, "Coming!," she yelled, she looked at her vanity mirror for at least a hundredth time just making sure that her newly curled frills would be just perfect for tonight. Totally opposite from what was going on with her mind.. haunted memories of teen hood 3 years ago, leaving her one and only living friend.

"Very far from perfect," she whispered as she turned around to see how her reflection would be. She and Yamcha would be going out tonight, and would be celebrating their 3rd anniversary, she wore a maroon strapless, mini dress that came just before her knee, and she knew it suits her perfectly, if she says so, herself.

Before going down she put on her brand new, $800 worth of sandals, a double string sandals that seems to be the new fad of the year. After putting everything on, she headed downstairs unto her date.

"Yamcha~!," she said happily as she lunged herself towards him, needing for a comforting kiss.

Yamcha opened up his arms to catch Bulma, "Hey Babe, you look beautiful tonight," he complemented as he drooped his head a little lower for him to touch her full lips with his, savouring it's softness.

Bulma threw back her head, breaking the heart-warming kiss, "Happy anniversary," she greeted him.

Instead of greeting her in return, Yamcha just kissed her once more, more fiercely than before, letting their oxygen run out from their lungs. After he let go of Bulma, she felt a little wobbly from lack of air.

"C'mon.. we have a full night ahead of us," Bulma urged him, taking his arms.

More than willing, Yamcha obliged.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**[ on Vegeta-sei.. ]**

"I'm wishing for your full cooperation, Vegeta," Frieza told the young king, "I think, being allies will bring us good fortune,"

The young king just sat down on his throne, looked at the pink creature on front of him, he could think of any way, rather, any reasons why this horned creature is so powerful. Maybe more powerful than him. But it was useless to think about that.

"Frieza, being allies doesn't mean you would have the right to interfere with this planet's economy," Vegeta stated.

"Why would I engage myself with this planet's own... business, shall we say.. " the pink-skinned horned creature taunted, he love to taunt the young king since it was obvious that he was not a sport and could easily be angered.

"You may leave now, our business is finished, we would start being allies from this day on," Vegeta told him.

Frieza smirked and crossed his arms, "Now.. what would you like to do, now that you're the King? and an ally of the most powerful creature on the whole universe, I suggest, that we conquer a planet and sell it afterwards after getting it's... usefulness,"

Vegeta couldn't believe this creature's rudeness and bluntness, :: Now I know the reason why father disliked this creature so much, but it wouldn't do good if he's one of our enemy's too, :: he reasoned inside his mind.

:: Besides, conquering a planet means.. a chance to see that loud-mouthed brat from 3 years ago, :: he thought as he let himself develop that usual smirk on his face.

"A good suggestion, Frieza, now.. may I be the one to suggest which planet?," Vegeta asked, but not waiting to be answered.

"A good planet would be Chikyuu," he stated.

Frieza's eyes twitched for a moment, "But I believe there's a treaty that's saying Vegeta-sei wouldn't hurt the citizens there if they follow some regulations right? and I believe your father signed the contract,"

Vegeta smiled, a real smug smile this time, "Well, my father isn't the king now, I am."

:: Good thinking, King of Vegeta-sei, :: Frieza thought as he gave commands to his men to prepare for a journey.

To Chikyuu.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**[ a week later.. ]**

"Right. I'm so excited, I couldn't believe it~! Yamcha actually proposed to me, that's right Chichi~!," Bulma enthused as she hugged Chichi.

Bulma then turned to Goku, even though just knowing him for 3 years, she found a soft spot for him, "What can you say Goku?,"

Goku just sat there, looking.. shocked, nonetheless.

Bulma giggled, "Now, Goku, you don't need to look SO shocked, I mean, Yamcha and I are--," but she was cut short when she noticed that Goku was actually trembling, a sweat running down his forehead.

Everyone was silent and looked at Goku, then their silence was broken by the neglected television that was obviously left open when a broadcaster reported in a loud voice that there seems to be a catastrophe coming.

All eyes turned towards the teevee.

--- broadcaster ---

All right, here's the latest news, apparently, the NASA suppressed this news a while ago, but it seems to be important to let this report out. A while ago, at approximately 10:32 AM a spaceship was spotted hovering around our atmosphere and it seems that after a few minutes this aircraft would be visible to anyone and it seems that-- what the heck! people! look out your windows and you'll see for yourself.. evacuate immediately!

-- end news, the transmission was cut off --   


Bulma was concerned, "Hey, Goku, are you all right?," she asked, looking at Chichi, motioning her to come closer.

Goku was trembling badly, "I sense something...,"

Confused, the two ladies, came closer.

"What are you saying, Honey? is it about the ship," Chichi asked. Eyes filled with concern. It was good that Gohan was sparring with Piccolo.

:: NO~! it wasn't good, but much better than seeing his father like this, :: Chichi thought.

"I sense something, clearly this time, two forces that are terribly strong are coming closer, they're arriving~!," Goku said, his face contorted with anger, a twinge of fear and of challenge.

"Coming? who?," Bulma asked.

"Here they come~!," Goku shouted as he sped off the house. Leaving the women confused.

Looking outside, Bulma was shocked beyond reality.

A spaceship was hovering just few kilometres above them.

"Oh... my... god...," was the only thing Bulma could whisper, before she completely pass out.

**... end of chapter eight ...**

**... TO BE CONTINUED ...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER NINE : CONFRONTATION**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I finally editted that part. So if you have any more complaints regarding that I'm getting this story to get to the end as fast as I could.. well, I think I still have a long long way to go.. ja~!

Don't forget to review.. and btw, I'm not angry.. ^_^;; see?.. it was a good help. Thanks guess.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Innocence to Insolence**   
**by: Mattel**

**DISCLAIMERS: **I don't own any of these DBZ characters.. there.. satisfied?.. ^_^;;

**Author's RANTS:** Okay, this rant would be pretty long, so better just sit back there and relax. This RANTS would be for the people out there who even wasted their time mailing me, just to tell me that this fic **'sux to death'**. Maybe I couldn't measure up to YOUR standards, you know who you ARE. I really couldn't care less where you got my email, preferably from my site. and you go mailing me that this fiction isn't great it sux, yadda yadda... grr.. I'm so mad at YOU, and that even affected my writing since I now have the full blow of my mental block, thanks to YOU. Anyway, since you've emailed me, I guess you want the world know what kind of shit hole you are~! meimi_16@yahoo.com

I rarely get angry, and this isn't some kind of lame joke, you don't know how much work I've put through this fic, and there you are insulting me~! NO ONE forces you to read this crap. So get the fuck outta here! outta my life, outta my INBOX~! >:/ and it's not MY fault not to be born using english language that's why my vocabulary's limited.. SO-RRiE~! and with that maybe this would be my last chapter before I take a break, to heal my mental blockness and wounded pride. >_.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter Nine - Confrontation**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Lord Frieza, King Vegeta.. we've arrived at Chikyuu," a laymen told them while setting all controls to neutral to make a landing.

Opening the main door, Vegeta was the first one to step outside, he noticed the lush green forest nearby, :: Such rich resources :: he thought :: This planet would garner a lot of money ::

"Such rich resources huh?," Frieza commented, while Vegeta remained shocked.

:: How could he be at my side without me noticing it? hell~!, he must have learned how to supress his ki :: he thought, keeping his fury down.

Chuckling silently, Frieza turned to look at Vegeta, he's obviously caught unguarded that's why he's so angry, so weak. After a few minutes of looking around, Frieza turned towards his laymen and yelled, "Have you finished looking for the main industrial spot of this planet?!,"

Flustered and Panicking, the soldier quickly used his hands to locate the main spot, pressing various keys on the keyboard, making a monotonous ticking sound, "Yes, Lord Frieza, our computer says that Capsule Corporation would be the best target, they hold the most amount of inventory projects and the most updated facilities all over Chikyuu,"

Upon hearing this, Frieza just nodded looking overly satisfied and turned towards Vegeta, who's still busy locating that little ki he's grown so familiar with.

:: DAMN~! I couldn't sense her, maybe she's gone to somewhere else.. :: Vegeta thought as he let his ki detector to it's highest limit possible.

"Vegeta, we need to go to this planet's so called, Capsule Corporation," Frieza told Vegeta, surprising him for the second time around.

:: HELL~! when does he stop surprising me like this.. DAMN YOU ONNA! ::

At that the two powerful warriors set their course towards Capsule Corporation.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

"Really Chi-chi, I need to go home, I'm really worried about otousan..," Bulma told Chichi.

Staring at her in disbelief, "You have the guts to leave this house when all over the world the people are already screaming 'world invasion'?!, no, I insist that you stay with us, with Goku-san and you would be far more than safe,"

Bulma smiled at Chichi, it was so much like her to get so worried about her friends, "No, Chichi, I appreciate it, but my father would be scared to death when he learns that I'm not yet home,"

Chichi thought about things on her head, "Well, okay.. but promise me that you wouldn't try to be the centre of attraction today, okay? try to get less attention as possible, okay?," Chichi queried.

Bulma just nodded and reached for her capsules on her pocket, she opened one box and pulled out a capsule and threw it few metres from them, then puff goes the motorcycle.

Bulma then bid Chichi goodbye and then Goku.

"I'll come with you," Goku said suddenly. This made Chichi far more than shocked, she was furious!.

"NO, Goku, you would not go anywhere~!, you'll stay here," Chichi commanded.

Goku turned towards her wife and gave her a 'look', "Chichi, Bulma-san needs some protection.. and I would be much more suitably to escort her,"

Looking away, Chichi said, "Okay, Goku-san, do as you wish and leave your wife behind," she said dramatically, which really took it's effects on Goku.

"Chichi, you're home and Bulma-san here, isn't, and there's some kind of aliens around and her home is the centre of everything, that's why the aliens would be most likely to see theirs first," Goku reasoned softly.

Chichi nodded in spite of herself, "Okay, Goku-san, I'm just worried that's all, now take care of yourself, okay?," at that she planted a soft kiss on Goku's lips.

"Now, go~! hurry, Bulma, Goku-san," Chichi commanded.

Both Goku and Bulma just nodded.

Bulma hopped on her motorbike and Goku just flew towards CC.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

"There I could see it already," Frieza commented, as he flew towards it on his chair.

**[a.n. - well, during the Frieza saga, Frieza flew using a chair.. right? ]******

Vegeta just growled, he was overly frustrated, the main purpose why h was here was completely disintegrating.

:: DAMN YOU onna, this is the second time you've escaped.. again, :: Vegeta thought, he felt his ki suddenly rising, not from anger.. but from frustration.

The Capsule Corp. was now getting visible, Frieza smiled in anticipation, maybe he could find more than technology there...maybe even a woman or two.. who knows?.

Clenching his fist, Vegeta fought to keep his ki down, but it was extremely hard. He wanted to see the onna very badly although he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to see the onna so badly to start torturing her, her being disobedient to a king just screams 'punish me' and that was the precise thing he would do. He just couldn't figure out... how?.

After a few minutes the CC was already looming over them, they just looked at it and lowered themselves down towards the ground. When they finally reached the ground everyone, every employee of CC was looking at them like they were some monsters or whatever. That's what they really are. Maybe except for the Vegeta, who's main purpose was just to look for the onna who blatantly disobeyed him.

"What do you think about this place, Vegeta?," Frieza asked his companion, who's now really red in frustration.

The people around them continued to stare, most people were really afraid and scared just by the horned creature's looks. The others were just staring in open admiration for the sulking ever-scowling major hunk, King Vegeta and those looks that they were giving Vegeta was enough to drive him over the edge.

"WHAT THE DAMN FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?!," Vegeta growled at them, which really set the people there scampering away and pee-ing uncontrollably.

Frieza just laughed at his companion's behaviour. Vegeta just glared at him, cursing him on his mind.

:: what the fuck?! Frieza's laughing at me.. damn!, and this was all because of that damned onna~! ::

Frieza took minutes before he finally got calmed, when he did, he suggested that they would finally go inside the main building.

"Come on, Vegeta, we must get inside, and our.. shall we say, future technologists are already waiting for our arrival," Frieza said, nearing himself towards the main glass door of CC.

Vegeta just grunted in response, but followed anyway, but just before they touch the door a voice yelled at them telling their butts off, and it was quite familiar.

Vegeta turned towards the source and saw the blue-haired onna with a face he wouldn't forget for the rest of his life with someone... and that someone, looks strikingly familiar.

:: Bardock?, :: Vegeta thought, he couldn't believe himself, Bardock was left at Vegeta-sei, so that means this was his son. Kakkarott. Kakkarott with HIS onna, no, so-called, childhood 'friend'.

"STOP IT~! HOW DARE YOU G...," Bulma started, but she trailed off upon seeing the lizard's companion. The king of the former planet she left 3 years ago.

"Vegeta..," she whispered, garnering confused looks from Goku.

Vegeta just stared in amazement, his onna have grown, and curved at the right places, he could literally feel himself drooling.

:: NOT NOW~! DAMN YOU! :: Vegeta thought as he wiped the side of his mouth unconsciously, she was wearing a tight mini-skirt together with a fitted white sleeveless shirt.

"Onna...," he growled, letting his anger shown on his voice.

Bulma just stared at him, marvelling on how he grew, how he matured and all..

Bulma couldn't think of anything to say, so she just greeted him normally,

"Umm.. hi, Vegeta,"

**-- end of chapter nine --******

**... TO BE CONTINUED ...******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**CHAPTER TEN - Unfurling Feelings******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**Author's Notes : **i KNOW it's short, but I really don't feel like writing after the flames I got from email from meimi_16@yahoo.com, oh hell.. this is really frustrating. Thanks for the people who really stayed by me throughout this fic.. ^_~. Thanks minna-chan.

I don't force you to review, just do what you wish.. but it would be nice if you do. ^_^;; maybe after this chappy, I'll just take a short break.. ne?.. those flames really hit home ;_;. Oh well, gtg~!

Ja minna-chan.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Innocence to Insolence**   
**by: Mattel**

**Author's Notes: **Here I am again and although feeling a bit low, I'm really inspired by the reviews I got *sobs* you guys are the best. Really. Now for my thank you for you people, here's my tenth chapter packaged for your enjoyment.. btw, I'll try some of your advices to "just throw out the flamers so it would be much more productive".. ne?,

I wanted to thank all people who have risen my spirits by reviewing my last chapter, all people on that review page, I THANK YOU. Really. Straight from the heart.

BTW, one note for **Rayvn Muillatem Night **(did I wrote that correct?), this chapter would be a major "EWWW" for you.. now, prepare your paper bags.... ready, set... BURF~!.. ^_^;;

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER TEN - Unfurling Feelings**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Vegeta's eyes just twitched upon seeing the blue haired beauty he'd grown so familiar with. The sadness and longing for her returned once more to his soul with an awful pain along with it, and we all know that:

sadness + pain = anger

Anger was the right word. He was feeling betrayed too, though, he didn't know why. Something just nags his brain to produce this kind of feeling of... betrayal. Frieza just eyed lustily the blue haired woman that just crossed their way.

"Ah... what do we have here? a fiery one, I suppose..," Frieza said, he then turned to his chair [?], and pushed some button, to connect to the main ship they've came from.

"I need two soldiers here, and be quick, I hate waiting," Frieza countered on the speaker. The communication speaker was like a one-way mirror, the person could just gave a command while the other at the other line couldn't talk or respond.. just listen.

After giving a command, Frieza just eyed the fiery woman, "Now tell me, what is your name?," he hissed, like a lizard he's supposed to be.

Bulma glared at the horned-lizard, "Well, my name's Bulma Briefs, you got a problem with that?," she said in a powerful tone, while literally she cowers behind Son-kun's back.

Frieza smirked.

"Now tell me.. what is your business here little fiery one?," he asked in that sugary sweet voice we all learnt to hate. Vegeta was even trembling literally.

Before Bulma could answer, the two soldiers Freiza requested came and took the scene, "Lord Frieza, what do you wish for us to do?," one of the soldiers asked.

Frieza eyed the soldier carefully and to Goku, measuring them both, "Get the woman.. she looks.. useful,"

Alarmed as to why Frieza ordered the captivation of the onna, Vegeta turned towards Frieza and couldn't believe what he saw.. Frieza has some kind of _interest _on his onna!, Frieza has something on his mind, much more than his complement on the onna being *useful*.

:: DAMN this onna! DAMN you! DAMN you too, Frieza, damn you all! :: he thought, he couldn't do anything, he was fully aware that his power is no match for the devil of the galaxy, Frieza.

Preparing to fight, Goku pushed Bulma on his back, trying to protect her, "Stay behind me, Bulma-san," he instructed carefully.

Bulma just nodded. She was confused why Vegeta wasn't moving to protect her, instead, he was on that crazy creature's side.

One of the soldiers launched himself onto Goku but he's no match for him, he quickly beaten the soldier into a bloody pulp. Frieza was not happy at this, he shot a strong ray filled with ki towards Goku, Bulma couldn't help it but scream for help.

"Vegeta, couldn't you help us?!," Bulma asked desperately, she eyed hopefully at the prince, but all she got was a blank stare, and an angry scowl and most of all an angry, little phrase.

"You deserved it," he growled.

Bulma was shocked beyond belief, he couldn't be the chibi Vegeta she used to love, the caring Veggie-chan she used to confide with... he wasn't.

"NO!!!!!," Bulma yelled on top of her voice as she watched the attack of Frieza buried itself on Son-kun's chest, and he fell off.

dead.

Sobbing, she crouched on her place as she tried to wake Goku, "Goku, you shouldn't be dead!," she cried. Her heart felt like it's tightening and stretching all at the same time, it's really painful.

"How could you...?," she whispered as she turned towards Vegeta, "DAMN YOU~!," she yelled on top of her voice, drawing attention to everyone inside the capsule corp and willed them to go outside.

Seeing more intruders, Frieza motioned the remaining soldier to take Bulma. The soldier obliged. After taking Bulma away from the CC, Frieza shot another powerful attack on CC, leaving CC burning into pieces.

Leaving Bulma all alone. No parents, no home.. no nothing, even her so-called 'friend' had already forsaken her, now she could only count on one person.

Yamcha.

If only she could learn how to tell Yamcha telepathically....

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Reaching the air craft, Bulma was shoved inside a room by the guard, leaving her all bruised and pained.

Much more pained emotionally than physically. Seeing every single person she love dies.. it was a total hell. She doesn't even know how to hurt anymore, she was confused, she felt numb.

She cried and cried for hours, until she was left empty, no emotions, no tears, no nothing.

Emptiness that's far more worse than being left burning in hell.

She doesn't understand why, or how did Vegeta forsake her. It was all new to her, and it really hit home. Much more painful than being killed, well, it would hurt less if Vegeta would just kill her now... than experiencing this kind of feeling.

hate, sadness, anger, confusion... all were tied altogether and was squeezed on one container, and that was how she felt, a mixture of those feeling and in constant need to burf.

She needed to sleep...

There must be some place here in this stuffy little place to sleep....

.. and she slept, not caring how or where, she just let herself tumble into that dark numbness.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

She didn't know how many hours she was crouched into that cold corner, all alone.

All she knew was that her back was aching so painfully, like it was going to break in half.

" hell.. " she whispered as she stretched and her bones even produced some cracking sounds, like when she usually woke up and stretched suddenly.

"What have I done to deserve this kind of treatment?," she asked herself as she tried to got up up from where she'd been lying god-knows how much hour.

She took minutes before getting fully awake and aware to her surroundings, and it wasn't like she hasn't noticed but it was only the fact that she couldn't understand what's going on around her, rather, what's going on with Chikyuu.

Then after taking a deep breath and trying to regain her memories, the events that happened a little while ago came tumbling back to it's reality.

"Damn that man," Bulma whispered haggardly. She was still tired after everything and was pretty sore all over her body, then all of a sudden.. she remembered what happened to Goku.

The tears came on strong. Like strong rivers that couldn't be stopped, water that couldn't be blocked.. she couldn't cry anymore.. she SHOULDN'T. It would only give satisfaction to her captors, especially to her 'former' friend. She wiped her eyes furiously, feeling stupid.

She pulled her legs near and hugged them as she continued to crouch on a corner, feeling the coldness creeping and taking over her warmth. Damn.

After a few more minutes she heard something or someone fumble something outside, perhaps, that someone's opening the door. Which proves to be true since the door swung open and two figures loomed over her, one was the horned freak and the other was Vegeta. She felt as if she would be burfing all her day's meals. That horned freak never fails to make her stomach ache and churn.

The horned one eyed her, she even felt the stare he was giving her, it was as if, it was burning a long trail on her body.

"I'm glad you're awake," he finally said, then he turned to his companion, the less burfing. Vegeta, "Well, what can you say about our... catch?," Frieza asked.

Vegeta glared at Frieza and looked at Bulma who was looking really weak on her present condition, he wasn't used to her anymore, looking like that... really weak, "I think our catch's a little grotesque," he commented.

That sent Bulma back into reality, red crawled on her cheeks and she felt that her cheeks were on fire, how dare he insult her!

"Well, you don't look precisely hot either..," she retorted back to Vegeta, which only earned a 'glare'. She turned to shut her mouth, maybe this wasn't the perfect time to be a wise-ass after all...

Frieza just laughed, completely amused.

"Oh, she's a little fiery too, I really like this creature.. maybe we should take some more of her kind," he said as he turned to look at her once again, but this time it was only to look at her quite... uh... seductively.

Bulma turned green.

Vegeta's jaw dropped... literally.

"what?!," Vegeta sputtered, completely aware of what Frieza's thinking, he couldn't be serious!, but he knew he shouldn't let him know that so he just faked a statement. He just couldn't afford Frieza to lose his trust on him.. ... yet.

"What? more damned dull onna?," he said.

"Who says I'm dumb?!, you should watch out for what you're saying!," Bulma sputtered angrily, she couldn't believe that he was the one who DOWNS her reputation! and not only that... he call HER... DUMB! and no one has ever called her that!.

When she was about to retort, Frieza suddenly excused himself, saying that he senses something... not right. Leaving Vegeta alone with Bulma but never failing to make Vegeta remember not to let the female creature escape. At that Vegeta just smirked and turned to Bulma when he was sure Frieza was gone.

"You owe me, onna.. a BIG one," he just stated, his eyes never leaving hers, now that they're alone, his feelings was churning, mixing and being completely confusing.

Bulma crossed her arms and glared back at him, "Well, you owe me bigger than whatever I owe YOU. YOU killed my FRIEND!," she said.

Vegeta just snorted, "I didn't killed him,"

"Well, you're buddy killed him! DAMN YOU!," Bulma yelled, she was about to say something more when she noticed what Vegeta was preparing to do, and this shut her up.

Raising one hand and preparing for a ki blast, that was what Vegeta's doing, hand illuminating, his voice came, hard and cold, "That's no way to talk to someone with the royal blood,".

Bulma just stared at his hand, kind of knowing that her death would be near if she wouldn't just shut her mouth, but her pride didn't let her.

"Do it," she said, edging a little closer to him, "Kill me and get done with it,".

Surprise, admiration and amusement was clearly shown on Vegeta's face, "Well said for a weak onna like you,".

By this time, the feelings inside of Vegeta was getting ready to explode and he couldn't hold it any longer.. any minute by now, he might lose control over his feelings and.. and.. to HELL with that thought!

Bulma was literally shaking as she stepped closer to him, daring him to kill her, "Kill me... NOW!," she dared. looking directly at his coal black eyes.

Not daring to keep his pride in check, he just gave in to the emotions that have been killing him softly for all this years, it was misery and loss. Loss for her, and now that she's back, he wouldn't let her go... never. Quick as a flash he swept her from the floor and held her fiercely, hands on her back, lips on hers and her hands on his hair. He trailed kisses on her lips to her neck, and he bit her there, drawing enough blood.

After drinking her blood, reality came flowing to his mind.

:: What have I done? :: he thought as he pushed Bulma back on her feet as though he'd been burned, :: what did I do? ::

At that he quickly pushed her back on her prison and quickly locked it, earning muttered curses from Bulma, but he didn't pay any attention to that. There were some other things to.. think about. He quickly flew away from the place. Leaving her alone once more.

"What was that about?," Bulma thought after he left. She help up a finger to her lips, feeling his lips on hers once more.

"What am I feeling?.... must be dreaming...," she whispered as she lied again once more and sleep.

**... end of chapter ten ...******

**... TO BE CONTINUED ...******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - THE BOND******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**Author's Notes: **OKay, chapter Ten's finally up. I'm still experiencing my lack of confidence and writer's block so this chapter's really hard to write, anyway, this series would be ending pretty soon, maybe next chapter.. ^^;; so tell me what you think.. okay?

ja minna-chan.


	12. Chapter Eleven (last chapter)

**Innocence to Insolence - The Forbidden (but edited) Chapter**   
by: Mattel

**DISCLAIMERS: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I'm here again, and posting this chapter, this chapter is the edited one, and the revised edition of the ending of my last fanseries, "Innocence to Insolence". I think you would like this ending much better than the old one. Many thanks for Marau-chan for helping me with this. I swear, this is the largest fic I've ever written.

**Dedication: **This is my *christmas* gift for Marau-chan. Hey girl, enjoy now now till this last.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**Innocence to Insolence - The Forbidden yet edited Chapter**   
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hours and minutes went by. Bulma just sat there in one corner nipping her fingernails. She's very nervous. She trailed a finger over her wound located on her neck and flinched when it still hurt.

"Damn that freak, he already kissed me and then he even BITE me, damn hell..," she muttered as she continued nipping her fingernails.

But she couldn't deny that she liked the kiss any more than he did. She smiled at herself. The thought and the memory of him doing it was priceless. She could just remember his confused face when he pulled back from the kiss.

Why must he feel confused?. I should be the one who should feel very confused since he's the one who kissed ME but no.. he looked like I was the one raping him~! damn that prince, is he born just to make my life more complicated than it is?.

Bulma looked around her once more, her eyes adjusting to the darkness around her.

:: Where the heck am i to begin with? :: she thought as she surveyed the dark little room, then her memories came back to remind her of what had happened, :: Oh.. i was inside that horny freaked bastard's spaceship, who could possibly save me here? :: she thought to herself.

"Goku's out of the question since he's dead," she murmured as she felt another unwelcome river of tears came flowing on her cheeks, "Father too, neither would mom..," she trailed off. She shifted her weight when al of a sudden something hard came thudding on the floor. She reached for the object that obviously fell of from her skirt.

"Well, Kami's still guiding me, it's my cellphone~!, I just need to call Yamcha," at that she started to dial Yamcha's cell number, "Comeon.. you better not tell me that he's out of reach or else--," she was cut short when she heard the other line ringing. THANK GOD~!

:: Now all I have to do is wait... wait and wait...,:: she thought as she waited for the other person to pick up the line.

At last after several rings someone picked up the phone, "Heya, Yamcha here," a gruff and obviously sleepy voice answered.

Bulma felt a rush of relief flood her system. She's going to be all right, Yamcha's here.. I'm going to be safe, and soon I'll be in his arms and--

Yamcha stared blankly at the phone, there wasn't anyone answering, "Hello?," he tried once more, a little louder, just enough to drive Bulma out of her daydreams.

"YAMCHA~! it's me Bulma!," she practically yelled over the phone. But when she remembered where she was, she mentally kicked herself.

Smiling over the phone, Yamcha laid back to his bed, "What is it, Bulma honey?," he practically purred.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Yamcha seems so lax when practically all people in the city's panicking, "Well, sleepy boy, look out from your window and you'll know what's happening," Bulma informed him sarcastically.

Yamcha did and couldn't believe his eyes. There was a spaceship hovering kilometres away from him, although it's pretty far, he still could see it, "Whoa~, what's that?!," he yelled, as he fell off his bed. (the window's just beside the bed, that's why).

"Well if you've been awake a couple of hours ago, you would've known what was going on.. well, you can't just lie there all day c'mon and rescue me from here?!," Bulma said frantically. All things that's happening to her really drives her nuts and it really had gone on her nerves.

Yamcha couldn't believe that Bulma was in the spaceship, "Are you sure you're in that ship?," he asked once more, sounding dumb.

Bulma couldn't believe how pathetic her boyfriend's being, "Well, yes I am, and I'm pretty sure that, the horny freak here's gonna devour me anytime soon~!," she hissed.

Quick as a flash Yamcha was on his battle suit, the old orange gi like Son-kun's. "Well, hang in there baby, I'll be over there in a flash," at that he hung up the phone. He was overly nervous, he could sense that there's two powerful creatures inside that ship, but he didn't mind... anyway, he's not that crazy, ofcourse, he DID mind it all. But Bulma's safety's got to be his top priority.

Bulma stared at disbelief on her cellphone, "he hung up on me? he doesn't even know which part of the ship I'm IN? that dumb bastard~!, he's gonna take hours to find me here,". Nevertheless, she prayed to Kami for her dearest young life.

"Yamcha...," she murmured as she crouched at the corner once more, feeling a twinge of hope surging onto her body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lord Frieza, someone's going to our direction, and it's ki is above average," one soldier informed Frieza.

Frieza just looked over the radar and saw a young man with a scar on his left cheek coming towards their ship, "Just let him be, he could provide me some minutes of amusement," he said then turning to Vegeta, who's still having a hard time to control his breath from the..... incident. (hint.. ^^;;)

"Vegeta, would you like to do the honour of crushing this weak Chikyuu-jin?," he asked Vegeta. Vegeta just declined, "I've had enough amusement for a day," he said.

Clenching his fist, Frieza got up to his chair [?] and prepared himself for the little fight he would be experiencing after a little while.

"Okay then, I'll be the one to crush this puny one," he said as he took off in an immense speed using his chair.

:: You better watch your back Frieza :: Vegeta told himself. Little things are the reason why the bigger and stronger ones fall. He learned that first hand.

"Focus all censors and radars to the fight. Move!," Vegeta commanded as the laymen scurried everywhere taking their positions, "I want to watch this one," he added to himself.

After a few minutes, Vegeta could see the young man face Frieza, "Poor little Chikyuu-jin, he would never know what hit him after this," he murmured.

The fight started. It was incredibly interesting, the Chikyuu-jin put up a good fight, but Vegeta knew that he still wouldn't beat the crap out of Frieza, because Frieza's just playing with him, rather, toying. He could see from the screen that Frieza was getting bored from the fight he's getting and any minute from now he would just blow the crap from that young man.

He guessed right. After a series of vain attempts to kill Frieza, the young man in an orange gi, stopped attacking to catch his breath, but Frieza didn't gave him a chance even to blink his eye, he was blasted off to nothingness.

"I pity this chikyuu-jin," he murmured to himself. He clenched his fist into a round one, swearing that he would defeat Frieza no matter what, even after that show of great power. He knew one way to defeat him though, it was to become a Super Saiyajin. But he doesn't know how and it was only a legend. Legends don't come true. But if it isn't true, then, there's no way to defeat Frieza, so he could just pray that this legend's true. It was his only token.

"Turn off all the viewing monitor!," he commanded again, "No one should inform about this to Frieza, understand?! if anyone of you do.. you'll curse the day you're born," at that he turned and sat on a chair and closed his eyes, thinking about something else as he waited for Freeza to return.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bulma lay contemplating on her dark prison cell, she would be literally crazy here if she would spend another minute here~!. She couldn't stand it any longer. She stood up from where she'd been seated for about 6 hours and walked towards the door, banging it loudly with some additionally of chikyuu-jin curses.

"BAKAYARO, LET ME OUTTA HERE~!," she shouted as she continued kicking the metal door. When she doesn't hear any respond, she continued yelling curses the whole world has ever thought about.

"KISAMA! I SWEAR I'LL STRANGLE WHOEVER SENT ME IN THIS DIRTY SMELLY DUNGEON!.. GRRR.. I HATE LIFE~!!!," she shouted at the top of her lungs using all the vice she'd left from shouting too much. Then summoning all her strength, she kicked the door as hard as she could, wishing that she was a saiyan at that point of time.

:: Damn. I could've wished for it years ago..:: she thought as she looked at her swollen foot.

:: Damn. What could be worse than this? being trapped inside a prison and being bitten by Vegeta AND getting a swollen foot.. ::

She walked at her former place at the corner of the room and sat there again, even though, her butt hurts like hell after sitting too much.

:: Oh well, better sleep then..::, she resolved to herself when she heard nothing responding to her former attempts of calling someone's attention. She crouched and pulled her legs and hugged them and placed her chin on top of it. Swaying back and forth like a child.

:: DAMN. I swear, if I stay on this place any longer I-- :: , her thoughts were cut off when she heard someone opening the door.

:: At last! someone's letting me out! :: , she thought, almost rejoicing with joy when she finally got hold of the image before her, after the door had opened.

Frieza.

She backed up to the wall, pressing her body hard against it, she could just *feel* Frieza's eyes travelling along *her* body, which made her really nervous.

Frieza just stood there blocking the doorway and stared at the rare chikyuu-jin before him. He started from her toes, which really look alluring and freshly pink with those cute little sandals. He let his eyes move just above her feet, to her legs... which were gifted. It was really curvy and well proportioned. His eyes travelled somewhere around north, and stared at her full chest. Then to her neck then to her flushed and attractive young face with the addition of full and pinkish lips. That he thinks would be sweet if one would just taste them.

She shivered against the hard wall as she stared at Frieza's cold eyes travelling along her body. She couldn't take it anymore, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see Frieza or his stomach-turning appearance. She would throw up if she weren't so nervous. She then felt something vicious touch her arm. She instinctively opened her eyes to turn and look at it.

It was Frieza's tail. It continued circling her right arm, she tried to pull away but to no avail. She looked at Frieza with hateful eyes, eyes that could make anyone shiver, but Frieza just took it and just smiled maniacally.

She gritted her teeth and swallowed down her fear, "Let me go! You damn horny bastard! I swear to Kami, I'll strangle you!," she half yelled.

Frieza just chuckled and pretended to be afraid, "Oh?. You'll strangle me? I'm so afraid, I couldn't even move anymore, a little foolish woman would strangle me in no time," he joked.

Enraged by this Bulma just stood still and ground her teeth even harder, "THIS IS NOT A FUNNY MATTER! DAMN YOU KISAMA!," she yelled, clenching her hands into a ball fist, she somehow manage to punch Frieza's tail by her left hand, "LET ME GO!,"

Frieza then turned serious and lifted up his tail, taking Bulma by the arm with it, and neared her to him. Frieza just leaned in and gave Bulma's ear a little lick.

"I shall punish you weakling," he whispered seductively on her ear.

Bulma could just ground in frustration and continued to punch on Frieza's tail.

"DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!," she cursed along the way as Frieza made his way towards *his* quarters. Taking *Bulma* with *him*.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Vegeta just sat on his chair contemplating on his actions a while ago.

He had kissed the woman and bit her in the neck. It could just mean one thing.

Bonding.

He heard stories about bonding, it was already a boring subject to him, but now, when it actually happened to him, he became interested somehow. He knew and learnt that the royal bloodline was already perfected by completing the separation of the bonding 'cells' to avoid any bonding urges from the male.

But why does history repeated itself on *him*?

He tilted himself on his chair, rocking himself gently, thinking about this situation and giving it complete focus. He just needed to understand this stuff. It really wears him off. At the same time, interests him.

He got to talk to Bulma about this. He doesn't need to consult these things to her, but it just seems and feels... right. Who knows, maybe he would accept the frail human as his mate. Besides, mating with someone with the brain, doesn't hurt.. it would just produce much more powerful offspring. A saiyajin with incredible strength with brains. It's not that they're not intelligent, he just wanted to *enhance* their bloodline. But after thinking about it, mixing his blood with a frail woman doesn't sound convincing.

:: DAMMIT. I need to talk to the onna, *now* :: . He thought as he went to Bulma's prison cell, without having second thoughts.

This onna just piqued his interest, and he's aware of that. He's been fond of her since they were children, since she could even barely walk. He couldn't just let someone walk away like that. After knowing so much about his past, his likes and dislikes, his attitudes about things. No, he wouldn't let her off the hook with just that.

:: Besides, she have some big debts to deal with. ::

He could just think of naughty things on how she could repay him.

:: Ever since I saw that onna, she's made a big bad influence over me, she made me think about things.. I rarely think about :: , he thought as he plan something much more exciting as her punishment.

:: I would make her pay for bonding with me:: He thought as he tried to push away the fact that *he* was the one who bit her in the first place.

:: It doesn't matter :: , he thought over and over as he made his way to her cell. Passing through the dark alleys and hallways.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Frieza entered his quarters and literally dropped Bulma on his so-called *bed*.

"OUCH! WHADDYA DO THAT FOR?!," Bulma shouted. As she sat up on his bed, as soon as she realized what she'd asked, she wished she never asked it.

Frieza just let his eyes trail over that ever so smooth silky thing, her legs.

:: Uh-oh.. I swear, he's up to something, :: Bulma thought as she pulled her legs to her, in an vain attempt to cover herself.

Frieza noticed this and made a clucking sound, "No good," he told her, as he slowly crept to her from the side of the bed.

Bulma just crawled back to the farthest placed she could find but (again) found herself trapped by the wall and Frieza. Bulma's eyes started to water and sparkly but she held her tears back. She just stared straight ahead of her.

Then she felt Frieza leaning over to her, she just closed her eyes as she felt Frieza's hand travel alongside her thigh. She gasped as she immediately felt his hands travelling onto her *area*. She turned her head to the opposite direction as to not see Frieza doing it, or her stomach just do some flip-flops on her insides.

She felt Frieza pull her chin to face him.

"You are really feisty," he whispered as he gently moved his head to hers in an attempt to kiss her.

She couldn't take it anymore, she just have to have some help, but she don't know whom to turn to now, all her friends have died. Then a person popped inside her head.

"VEGETA!!!!," she screamed before Frieza could claim her mouth. She was utterly disgusted when she felt it came contact with hers for a brief moment.

The next words he uttered shocked her most.

"Vegeta's not coming, he even told me to disregard you, but instead, I know you could do something good, so I decided to keep you, for myself," he whispered as his hand crept underside her blouse, caressing her sides.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"That was odd," Vegeta remarked as he felt something calling for him. But when he turned, he found no one.

He continued his way towards Bulma's suppose-to-be cell.

He pushed the door, much to his surprise, it was open, and when he peered inside, he found no Bulma.

:: Now, where did that sneak little rat ran off to? :: he asked himself as he try to reach or feel her ki. But nothing. He felt nothing. But he still could smell her scent on the prison. His mind began to wander again.

:: DAMN YOU BAKA ONNA! :: he screamed inside, as he found himself dreaming *literally* about her.

He thought about what happened. The kiss. The Bite. The Bond. The Onna.

:: Why does everything need to so complicated? ::

He made a rerun on his mind about the bonding thing. He remembered being told by his mentor that bonding is sort of like an invisible cord between two people that's been mated. He remembered that the two person that were bonded could communicate telepathically, could feel each other if they want to and all sort of communicating techniques.

:: But why in the world could he not feel the woman?... :: he thought, then his mind almost snapped at him for forgetting one detail,

:: Well, I could if I *want* to :: at that he smirked and closed his eyes, searching for his 'unclaimed' mate. He needed to know where she was, so he could make her pay her debts.

:: ONNA! WHERE THE DAMN HELL ARE YOU?! :: he shouted on his mind in frustration.

He kept silent for a minute, but even before he could continue, something spoke to him on his mind,

:: Vegeta? Is that you? :: the voice asked. It was obviously filled with terror, fear and anger. It was obviously coming from the onna. But before he could reply to her, she shouted her desperation at him, nearly breaking his cold and hardened mask.

:: How could you Vegeta! Damn You! WHY DID YOU LET FRIEZA TAKE ME!!, and you have no idea what's going on right? YOU BASTARD! he's trying to rape me, that's all.. and I HATE YOU FOR IT! DAMN YOU! You even got the nerve to speak on my head?!, well, now that I would be anytime be raped.. I guess you're happy, you damn hellish bastard! :: she shouted.

He could feel her pain and agony. But he wasn't to blame, hell, he didn't even know Frieza's raping her... wait.. RAPING MY MATE?!

At that he flew faster than he could ever fly towards the place he know best where Frieza would take the onna. On his quarters, ofcourse. He finally found the door in no time and banged himself towards it, making the door burst wide open and found...

"WHAT THE HELL..," Vegeta growled as he found Frieza lying on top of a naked Bulma. A very naked Bulma. This caused him to power up.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Frieza was already preparing on taking Bulma when he heard the open burst wide open. He cocked his head to one side, looking for the intruder. He chuckled at the sight of Vegeta lamely powering up. He levelled himself from Bulma and stood on the ground. Preparing himself to take on the challenge Vegeta laid for him.

Bulma could just lie there and cry. She'd been so scared. She'd never so scared in her life. When she saw Frieza leaving off her, she finally had the chance to sit up and observe her surroundings. She noticed a very miffed Vegeta and a very amused Frieza.

She could just feel her heart thumping harder than before and it had gained speed. She could just *die* on the spot from excess blood. It was such a wonder how much blood her veins could take without popping out blood. She wonders what would be the outcome of this battle. She's afraid to realize that obviously Frieza has the upper hand on this fight. All she could do right now is be saved and let a miracle make it's appearance.

Vegeta charged Frieza at a great speed and threw a punch on his stomach. But Frieza just turned to the other side so that he won't be hit, in the process of turning, he managed to plant a solid kick on Vegeta's face instead.

Vegeta doubled over. Realizing that he's been hit by Frieza. He powered up slightly than before and began his attacks. Frieza could just laugh much to Vegeta's expense.

Bulma just closed her eyes, willing the fight to be over, but she knew deep in her heart that the battle was far from over. Very far. She knew that they wouldn't stop until one of them were killed. She hopefully prayed that it would be Frieza who would be killed.

:: Damn you Vegeta, I know you could outsmart him~! just kick his ass for dende's sake~! :: she shouted at him as she saw him clench his stomach since Frieza just him him there. Again.

Vegeta just glared at her in return, and then he scowled.

:: Well, just wait you baka onna~! it's not that easy you know.. :: he told him sarcastically on her mind.

Widening her eyes, Bulma just glared back at the saiyajin prince, :: Well, no need to bite my head off, I'm just going to be raped you know.. :: she remarked.

:: And I'm just gonna get killed, you know.. :: Vegeta added.

:: Well, I'm just --, :: Bulma started but was cut off by Vegeta's strong telepathic waves.

:: WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE DAMN HELL UP?! :: he bellowed. As he continued fighting against the tyrant lizard.

Bulma just shivered as she continued to watch the fight between her 'suppose-to-be' saviour against her captor. She could just pray that Vegeta could just KILL him~! DAMN.. why is this taking so long?.

She's getting frustrated every minute. Fear gnawing on her heart..

She saw Vegeta being beaten into a pulp, even though, she wouldn't admit Vegeta's being easily defeated by that monstrous lizard.

Frieza then prepared for a ki-blast. Bulma could just scream silently as she saw the ki form into a medium sized ball, then after sometime he threw it to Vegeta who just lied there beaten and wounded terribly.

Nonetheless, Vegeta was fit by the ki-attack. He just lie there unmoving and hurting. Frieza just chuckled over his accomplishment.

"That's what you get, you worthless piece of saiyan," he said as he turned towards Bulma and started to crawl to her, again.

Bulma silently screamed on her head to Vegeta who's still lying on the ground, :: Well, you idiot~! he'll rape me now!! what are you doing? sleeping till I'm raped?! hey bakayaro~ wake up!!! :: she said.

Vegeta could just flinch at her words that were sent sharply and *loudly* on his brain,, he answered her back, :: Well, I couldn't move~! baka onna! :: he informed her.

:: Well DO something~! he'll ra--,:: she was cut off and went screaming literally instead of telepathically. She just felt Frieza's hand snake on her body to her *area*. She started to pound on Frieza.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, and saw Frieza lying and trying to *kiss* Bulma, in front of *him*. He could just feel something build inside of him, it was beyond and uncontrollable than rage.. it was so much bigger and larger than that, he tried to stood up which he find less painful now, he wondered why. All he felt now was pure rage that no one has ever set on him, he could just feel some kind of fire building until he couldn't take it anymore and screamed at the top of his lungs.. powering tremendously.

His eyes, went from black to blue-green and his hair from midnight to sunshine.

:: Well, good to know that the legend is true after all.. :: he thought to himself as he smiled evilly, as he thought about how to punish Frieza.

He needed to pay him back for beating him to a pulp. In the meantime Frieza slowly turned his eyes towards the source of the yellow light behind him and saw Vegeta.. well, a different Vegeta, a blonde one and a more powerful one too. Frieza couldn't measure him power level now.

Frieza cursed and got off Bulma, he then prepared himself for a fight, he made a fighting stance and attacked Vegeta.

Vegeta just smirked and threw him back his own attack, Frieza just dodged. His eyes trailed to his ki-blast that were sent of, but not before he heard Vegeta yelling his next attack.

"FINAL FLASH!,"

Vegeta just concentrated the attack on Frieza so being taken back by surprise, Frieza hadn't had the chance to block himself and died at the explosion. Which were luckily far from Bulma.

Bulma just threw back the covers when she heard an explosion and saw no Frieza, she then looked at the ground and saw Vegeta lying helplessly. She got up from the bed and ran to his side.

"Are you all right?," she asked him.

Vegeta could just grunt in response.

Bulma smiled at his reaction, it was typical of him. She smiled widely as she saw him looking at her through those coal black eyes..

"What are you looking at?," Bulma asked him which caught him by surprise.. he never expected her to ask him that kind of question.

"I was just thinking of the bond..," he trailed off as he lay on Bulma's legs for support.

Bulma eyed him curiously.

"Well, since you have mentioned it, I wonder myself," she asked him aloud.

Vegeta couldn't bear the look on her face but continued anyway, "It means.. that.. we're mated," he said.

Bulma's eyebrow shot up, she was now confused more than ever, "What was that all about, you mean, you and I? both.. ," she trailed off...

Vegeta couldn't bare the fact that he'd been mated with a low class baka, but who'd be more worthy of him?, surely no other baka giggling female saiyajin... but he could feel her on the verge of *rejecting* him.

Bulma smiled tenderly at the confused and rejected prince, "What made you think I'm rejecting you?," she asked, in a throaty whisper.

He froze. Like a water frozen solid inside a refrigerator on it's highest level of coldness.

Before he could respond Bulma nudged him towards the *bed*. Vegeta's eyes widen but smirked, :: Naughty onna.., ::

He then tried to stand up, feeling less hurting and followed the onna in bed.

... AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED~!

{owari}

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**Author's notes: **well, that was tiring.. I mean really tiring, and I'm really sleepy now.. SLEEPYZZZZZZ... anyway, that portion is for the people who doesn't like lemons.. ^__^ if you know what I mean, anyway, I've made a continuation for the lemon lovers too, so don't feel rejected~! this is also an advantage for those who actually read some author's notes.. right? anyway, on with the next part~ the continuation of the last scene~! anyway, this is my lemon debut fic~ so be nice~!!!   
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.. [ i think it's safe now.. right? ]....   


**L**   
**** ****

**E**   
**** ****

**M**   
**** ****

**O**   
**** ****

**N**   
****   
**** ****

**A**   
**** ****

**L**   
**** ****

**E**   
**** ****

**R**   
**** ****

**T**   
**** ****

**.******

**.******

**.******

**.******

**.**   
****

**[ THE LEMONY CONTINUATION.. **don't read if this stuff offends you **]**   
****   
**** ****

As Vegeta followed her "soon-to-be" fully claimed mate, he couldn't help but notice the onna's firm but cute little butt. He couldn't just resist the urge to touch it, which he did do. He touched it and pinched it, lightly.

Bulma shouted, completely surprised that the prince would take such move, it ain't like him. Not ever. She couldn't imagine that this time would actually be existing, it was like a dream.

Bulma smirked at him and shook her finger at him, "Nuh-uh.. I thought we're just gonna 'play'? besides you're hurt, I couldn't possibly let you hurt yourself more, could i?," she smiled at him evilly.

Vegeta just groaned in frustration. He would just jump at her, he couldn't contain himself, why.. he almost forgot he's injured.

Bulma laughed, obviously sensing his thoughts and crawled unto the bed. Tapping the place beside her, she turned to Vegeta, with eyebrows raised.

"Are you coming or not?," she asked him.

Vegeta sat down but never let his eyes leave the onna who's currently untangling the ribbons and laces behind her. Vegeta took her hands away from them and whispered on her ear, seductively, "Let me..," he purred.

Bulma just chuckled, but letting him took over the unbuttoning and untangling of her blouse.

:: You're too fast, :: she commented him on her mind.

Vegeta heard this and smirked, :: You're not too slow either, :: he responded.

Bulma could've sworn he laughed after that, he was positively amused by what's going on or he's really happy about it.

"Well.. you could say that," Vegeta murmured on her hair as he finished unbuttoning her blouse and took his attention to her neck.

:: You shouldn't have been reading my mind without my permission, :: Bulma said, trying her hard to ignore her needs as she felt Vegeta continuing his quest on her neck.

Vegeta turned to look at her with such intensity and answered her statement, even though it wasn't completely a question, "well... I couldn't help it..,"

Bulma just stared at him, as if trying to see what's really behind the mask Vegeta always wore. She couldn't know for sure if Vegeta really loves her.

:: Then.. I'll prove it to you, are you sure about this? :: Vegeta suddenly asked, sensing her doubt.

Bulma smiled at him, he would never cease amazing her. In his own little ways, suddenly, she became aware that she need him more than a little physical interaction. She wants him to love her.

Vegeta suddenly crushed her mouth with his, tasting her mouth with his tongue, Bulma's eyes widen in surprise, but closed them anyway, when she felt the kisses grow more passionate.

:: I'm sure I'd never been sure like this before in my life, :: she answered his former question.

At that Vegeta's animalistic trait overcame him together with his hunger and desire for physical and emotional attention. He kissed her with more urgency and passion than before as his left hand travel below and under her blouse, teasing her left nipples that's suddenly becoming hard. While the other one tries to get rid of the blouse.

Bulma chuckled in amusement as they kiss when she sensed that Vegeta was getting annoyed by her blouse so she cut their kiss and pulled off her blouse.

"That's better," she murmured to his mouth as they continued kissing. She suddenly gasped when she felt Vegeta's right hand brush over her *area* and caressed it.

Vegeta's mouth leave hers and travelled down to her chest where he nibbled on both of her nipples one at a time. Bulma put her hand on Vegeta's hair, feeling it's softness and silkiness.

Though he could not believe the fact that the onna's becoming more than responsive he found this more arousing than before.

Bulma gasped at the light pressure Vegeta was putting on her are together with his light butterfly kisses on her breast. She gasped for breath as she let him continue what he's doing..

"Ha.. ah.. I want... want...," Bulma moaned, feeling the tingling sensation he was applying.

Vegeta could just chuckle in amusement as he completely understood what the onna was talking about, sure, he was more than happy to oblige, he wanted to make this day pleasurable and memorable at the same time. He continued to rub her little nub on between her legs, which was becoming slickier than before.

Now, he absolutely knew that the onna's having the pleasure of her lifetime. He now knew that she wanted him too, like he need her, more than he could ever admit. Even to himself.

His own need is also becoming hard to ignore but he continued pleasuring his mate first. He wanted her to feel happy.

He lowered his tongue on her private area and inhaled her scent. It was obviously driving him crazy, she smells... so.. arousing and womanly. He dipped his tongue a bit. Tasting her.

Bulma gasped at the small contact of his tongue to her area, grabbing his head more forceful than before, she felt she's gonna explode, she arched her back a bit. Encouraging him to taste her. Again and again.

:: Naughty woman :: Vegeta commented as he dipped his tongue many times, tasting her even more, she tasted sweet and good as she ever could be, like the nectar from a newly blossomed flower, he continued to lick her hungrily than before.

Bulma shrieked, feeling that she could just die in that moment. Vegeta was driving her crazy. With that wonderful tongue of his.

Vegeta could feel the heat inside the onna was becoming more heated and full than ever and almost ready to explode, so he thought she might be ready now.

In a blink of an eye his clothes went flying beside the bed. He positioned his member in front of her entrance, he shushed her.

"This is going to hurt, are you ready?," he asked her.

Bulma could just stare at him as she feel the head of his member seeking it's entrance. She could barely nod.

"I would be okay," she answered.

At that Vegeta slowly entered her, head first until he bury himself to her even further. Feeling the barrier than stopped him, he pushed a little more. Bulma gasped in pain and clenched her teeth. Vegeta continued to thrust until he could no longer go any further, he moved back and forth inside her, gaining rhythm.

Bulma remained silent willing the pain to go away, which it did, eventually and replaced by sheer pleasure, until she was meeting Vegeta's rhythm.

Bulma could feel the heated thing grow inside her belly again, and now it was becoming more intense, until she could take no more and she screamed Vegeta's name, immediately releasing around Vegeta's member.

In the meantime Vegeta also release his seeds inside Bulma and collapsed on her side. He couldn't bear the fact that he would kill his mate by just crushing her under him, now that he knew he would be a father soon.

They spent like that for a moment. Silent and contented, until Bulma broke the silence and rolled unto her side and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"That was wonderful... you were amazing," she whispered.

Vegeta cracked one tiny smile, the first real smile he smiled, "No. You were amazing," at that he kissed Bulma softly on her lips and hugged her.

"I love you Vegeta," she whispered as she cuddled inside his warm embrace.

"You've finally paid half of your depths," Vegeta answered.

"Half of my--?," Bulma started.

"You will repay the other half next time," Vegeta informed her.

Bulma could just smile, feeling his heart warming her insides, melting her, she finally found peace. She loved him.

And he loved her back.

It only strengthen their bond.

The destiny was fulfilled.

**[-- OWARI --]**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**Author's Notes: **Now it's finished~! finally~! anyway, please leave some comments okay? anyway, Merry Christmas to you all. And by the way, did you like your gift Marau-chan? it took me two days to finish this~! Ja minna-chan~!   
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   



End file.
